Learning Genevieve
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: As requested by some, here is the start of how Castle met Genevieve Beckett and how he came to marry her mother. AU. Prequel to "When her two favorite people fight" and "Lucky to Have You" but can stand alone. Eventual Connected series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few of my readers have requested a little back story about Genevieve and about Kate and Castle getting together in this little universe I have created. Please be patient with me on updates, I have a lot going on right now and my writing is suffering. I hope to keep a steady stream of chapters though. Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't exactly a secret, but she never talked about it. Not it, her. She never talked about her, at least to him anyway. And Castle knew better than to ask. But he couldn't rightly ignore the child sitting in _his_ chair. He stood there hovering awkwardly, trying to figure out how to proceed. Beckett was no where to be found. He looked around one more time, praying for someone to appear to give him some guidance on the situation. No luck. The squad room was empty, save him and the child. He froze when the young girl lifted her dark head from the pages of her book. Castle studied her for a minute. Dark hair, green eyes, and that nose, there was no denying this was Beckett's child. The girl gave him a dismissive look and went back to reading.

"You're Richard Castle," she stated, breaking the silence.

"Uh…" he responded lamely.

"I recognize you from the picture on the back of your books. Mom has all of them," she added, still not lifting her head.

"Oh, she does?" he cringed as his voice cracked like a teenage boy. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he wasn't good with kids. He was great with kids! Most of the time he still was a kid! And then there was Alexis, he always did alright with her. What was it about this girl?

"Yeah, she won't let me read them. Says I'm not old enough," she shrugged. This time she looked up. "Ya know, you should write a series for kids," she suggested. Castle thought on the idea. He had never considered that before, even when Alexis was younger and a budding reader.

"You have me at the disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours," he started.

"Genevieve," she stated.

Ok, well Genevieve, would this series for kids be a mystery series?" he wondered. The look she gave him was the same one Beckett gave him when he said something stupid.

"Isn't that what you're good at?" she deadpanned.

"I guess so," he replied awkwardly.

"Mom was right, you're an odd dude," Genevieve decided. Castle gave her a surprised look.

"Your mom said…" he started, but shaking his head to move past it. "Um, well I think the idea for a kids series is good, but I have to finish the book I'm working on right now," he went back to the previous topic.

"The one about my mom. She hates it," Genevieve fed him another delightful bit of conversation.

"Hates it? She hasn't even…" he trailed off as Beckett came around the corner.

"Gen, get your stuff. We have to go," she called.

"Gotta rocket," Genevieve told Castle as she unfolded herself from the chair and grabbed her backpack and coat.

"Castle, you ok?" Beckett checked as she noticed the bewildered look on the writer's face.

"What? Oh yeah," he collected himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," she tossed back as they left.

"I'll see ya…" he stopped when he realized he was talking to nothing more than air.

* * *

"What has you so flummoxed, kiddo?" Martha asked, noticing her son had been lost in space since he returned home from the precinct.

"I met Beckett's daughter today," he replied distantly.

"Beckett has a daughter?" That was a bit of information Martha was lacking.

"Yeah, I mean she never talks about her, well to me anyway, but she was at the precinct…" he was speaking slowly, obviously still trying to process the whole encounter.

"Well if you knew about her, why are you so confounded after meeting her?" she wasn't getting the puzzle.

"I'm not really sure. I guess the girl is about eleven and looks just like her mother and she is very blunt, which is just like her mother too…" he trailed off.

"Do you know anything about her, about her father?" Martha wondered.

"No, and I am not sure it's my place to ask," he shrugged.

"You? Finding a boundary you're not willing to cross?" Martha snorted.

"It's different with children," he retorted. "Being a single parent is hard, especially if you aren't richer than Midas and you work a job that puts you in danger daily. I always assumed Kate never mentioned Genevieve as a matter of protection, not much different from the way I try to keep Alexis out of the media. I respect that," he explained.

"You really are a decent man when you try," his mother smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Don't tell anyone," he chuckled.

* * *

Genevieve was working on her homework while her mom finished up the dishes.

"You know, you were right, Mom," Gen started.

"About what?" Beckett wondered, placing the plate into the dishwasher.

"Castle is an odd dude," Genevieve explained. Beckett felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered coming around the corner and seeing Castle speaking with Genevieve. She rarely brought Gen to the station, but today was a special circumstance. Genevieve had one of her supervised visits with her father and on the way back Beckett remembered she had to file some last minute paperwork for a case. She hadn't planned on Castle being around. She had forgotten she left him to run leads with the boys. Although he primarily shadowed her, if there was work to be done and she had somewhere else to be, he was more than happy to stick around and help.

"I never said that," she quickly defended herself.

"You said it to Lanie, and you were right. I talked to him today and it was just weird," the child shrugged.

"Bad weird?" Beckett checked. She hoped Castle hadn't made Genevieve uncomfortable.

"No Mom, he just seemed confused," Gen giggled.

"I'm sure he was," Beckett mumbled to herself. Castle was probably just as surprised to see Gen as Beckett was to see him. "Well, Castle likes to think outside the box and he's just different. It's not really nice to call him odd. I shouldn't have said it that way," Beckett continued her conversation with her daughter.

"Oh ok, I won't call him odd from now on," Genevieve promised. "I did tell him he should write a series for kids, though,"

"Good, maybe then he'll follow you around," Beckett teased, tapping her soapy finger on her daughter's nose.

"Mom!" Genevieve squeaked, wiping the suds from her face.

"Hey, how was your dad today? You didn't seem to be in the meeting very long," Beckett cautiously broached the subject. Genevieve was still getting used to the idea of the supervised visits, but she saw her dad more with them than she had without them. By the change in her daughter's expression, she could assume the meeting didn't go as well as she had hoped.

"He left early, said he had somewhere to be. Said he would stay the whole time next time," Genevieve provided. Beckett sighed. That was the same story every time.

"Are you almost done with your homework?" her mother changed the subject.

"Yep, can I read until bed?" Gen asked.

"Well you can, but I thought you might want to watch a movie, something like Beastly maybe?" Beckett suggested, taking the movie out of the cabinet and setting it in front of her child.

"You bought it? Why?" Genevieve gasped.

"I thought you deserved it," Beckett shrugged and it was true. Genevieve was a good kid. She kept her grades high, did as she was told and the situation with her father was a lot to deal with so every once in a while she got a gift just for being her.

* * *

Beckett sighed as she set her bag on her desk and dropped into her seat. She was sure the second Castle got there he would grill her with a million questions about Genevieve. He was curious in that way, annoyingly curious. She had been wracking her brain trying to come up with a plan to avoid it, but in the end she knew she would have no choice but to endure the questions. What Castle wanted, Castle got. Oh joy.

Castle walked out of the elevator and set a cup of coffee on Beckett's desk.

"Morning," he hummed, pulling of his coat and slinging it over the back of the chair he claimed as his own. Beckett looked at him expectantly, awaiting the string of questions. "What?" he wondered, taking a seat.

"Nothing," she shrugged. He must be waiting until the end of the day.

The whole day went by and not once did Castle ask about Genevieve. There was nothing about his behavior that even suggested he met her daughter the night before. She still had the feeling he was building up to it. He just had to ask, his curious nature wouldn't allow him to forgo this discovery.

"Ok, seriously Castle, just ask already," she blurted as he readied himself to leave for the day.

"Ask what?" he looked genuinely confused.

"About Genevieve. I saw you talking to her last night," Beckett elaborated. Castle gave her a contemplative look before sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Look Beckett, I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't surprise me to see your daughter here last night and that seeing her didn't bring up a lot of questions," he started. Beckett sat back in her chair, still waiting for the questions. "But, it's not my place to ask. Genevieve is your child and as a father I understand what that means. I know the desire to keep your child's life separate from your work and out of the line of fire so to speak. That being said, I respect your privacy. However as a fellow single parent, I am more than willing to lend an ear, a hand, or a babysitter if you ever need it," he finished with an honest smile. Beckett blinked a few times. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Um, thanks Castle. I really appreciate that," she returned with a smile of her own.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, straightening up and walking towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I know the story line seems a bit thrown together, but I had Castle talking to his mother, so I wanted to show Beckett seeking advice as well. I was going to continue to the babysitting adventure in this one, but I decided that deserved it's own chapter. It will be posted soon, thanks for you patience!**

* * *

"He said what?!" Lanie gasped setting her glass down on the counter.

"He said he knew what it was like to be a parent and he respected my need to keep Gen separate from my work, so he wouldn't ask any questions. Then he offered to babysit…" Beckett repeated.

"Castle said that? The same Richard Castle that has no concept of personal space, literal or otherwise?" Lanie was having a hard time believing her friend.

"I am just as shocked as you are," Beckett admitted.

"He has it worse for you than I thought," Lanie mused.

"What are you talking about? Castle has no interest in me, no man has any interest in me after they realize I am a package deal. But it doesn't matter because the last thing I need is a man in my life," Beckett sighed.

"Castle is a package deal too, and you saying he is not interested is like saying a bird doesn't have wings," Lanie replied, ignoring her best friend's comment about not needing a man.

"But Alexis is seventeen, nearly off to college. Gen is eleven, she still has quiet a few years before she it out of the house. Plus Castle is a multimillionare, any women out there would give…" Beckett was cut off by Genevieve coming into the kitchen.

"Hey sweet girl," Lanie greeted.

"I didn't know you were coming over!" Genevieve squeaked, hugging her mom's friend.

"Your mom was in need of a little girl time," Lanie explained. "I heard you got the movie Beastly. I wanted to see it,"

"Can we watch it?" Gen met her mother's eyes. Beckett checked the clock. The girl barely needed an excuse to watch the movie since it was given to her a week earlier.

"If you get through the shower and ready for bed," she allowed. "and if Lanie has time," she added quickly.

"Do you have time?" Gen asked eagerly.

"For you, I always have time," Lanie chuckled. Genevieve squealed and ran out of the room.

"You don't have to give into her everytime," Beckett chastised.

"How could I ever say no to her? She is so sweet and look how happy it made her," Lanie countered.

"I wish she would find people her own age that make her that happy," Beckett sighed.

"She's at that awkward age. Once she gets into middle school, she will find friends," Lanie assured her.

"She is just so smart that she can't even be bothered with people her own age," Beckett laughed.

"She is truly your child," Lanie commented. Beckett rolled her eyes. "But you can't use her to change the subject. Why am I just now hearing about what Castle said to you? Not that I like my best friend keeping this from me, but when you do you usually don't come clean without a reason," Lanie went back to their earlier conversation.

"Well I need a babysitter," Beckett admitted.

"For the seminars next weekend? Because you know I have to be there with you," Lanie assumed.

"Yes, and I know that, but even my dad is busy that weekend. I am thinking of asking Castle," Beckett mentioned.

"What's stopping you?" Lanie wondered.

"I don't know if I trust him with her and she is so weird around strangers," Beckett disclosed.

"Well you trust him with your own life in some pretty dangerous situations, I don't see how much harm he could do to Genevieve at his loft. As far a Gen is concerned, all she is going to want to do is read and maybe watch a movie or two. If he allows her to do that, she should be fine around him. You're really worried you will never hear the end of it if you ask him," Lanie finished with a laugh. A blush crept into Beckett's cheeks.

"Maybe," she grumbled.

* * *

Beckett dialed his number and hung up three times before she finally let the call go through. Even though he offered to babysit, she really didn't want to give him the satisfaction of actually taking him up on it. However she was in a tight spot. She really needed someone to watch Gen, more so supervise her. She was really too old for a babysitter, but Beckett didn't like leaving her on her own incase something were to happen.

"Is there a new case?" Castle answered.

"No this is about something else," Beckett stated quickly, knowing she would lose her nerve. Then she would still have the problem of no babysitter.

"Something personal?" she could almost hear his eyebrows waggle through the phone.

"Castle, I need someone to watch Gen," she said in a tone that warned him his last statement was out of line.

"Oh, I'd be glad to. When?" he asked excitedly.

"Next Saturday and Sunday, all day. I would pick her up in the evenings, but I have required retraining seminars all weekend," she informed.

"Ok, sounds good to me. As far as I know, I have nothing planned. I think I was supposed to be writing, but it's nothing I haven't blown off before," he replied. She rolled her eyes despite the fact he couldn't see it through the phone.

"Um, thanks. I'll see you at the station tomorrow," she ended the call.

* * *

Beckett nearly groaned out loud when she saw Castle bounce into the precinct. He was either up to something or had something on his mind, both of which could be very dangerous where Castle was concerned.

"So I was thinking…" he started. At that Beckett did groan. She sent him and expectant look knowing he would continue whether he wanted her to or not."On Saturday, Genevieve and I could go to the zoo and if we get back early enough I could talk Alexis into a game of three person laser tag at the loft…"

"Castle, no," Beckett interrupted.

"No?" Castle was confused.

"She won't like that," Beckett stated bluntly.

"What 11 year old girl wouldn't like going to the zoo?" he remarked.

"Genevieve, and it's not about the zoo, it's about who she is going with," she replied.

"You don't think she'll like me? I mean I know it was a bit awkward meeting her, but we did manage to make some conversation," Castle seemed hurt.

"Castle, it's not personal. She is very shy. More than likely she will just want to read. You got lucky she spoke to you; she usually doesn't even make eye contact. However she is very comfortable at the station so that probably worked in your favor," Beckett explained.

"Well, if I make her comfortable around me, then can I take her to the zoo?" he asked, sounding a lot like a child.

"Castle, no. It takes her along time to adjust," she sighed.

"But what if…" Beckett cut him off again.

"Bring it up one more time and I will find someone else to watch her," she warned. Castle knew she was bluffing. He knew she had no one else to ask, that's why she asked him in the first place. However, he said he respected her as a parent and all she was doing was protecting her child. So, respectfully he backed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so so so so so sorry this took me so long to post. I just finished moving and have had a rough couple weeks, and then of course the holiday. So I have been busy busy busy. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, Genevieve is coming off as very nerotic. But I think once I explain why she is like that in a future chapter, it will make this one better. I am not exactly sure where to go next so suggestions are welcome!**

* * *

As she rolled to a stop in front of the red light, Beckett glanced at her daughter in the rearview mirror. She was tucked into the corner of the bench seat already buried in her book. She had the hood of her sweatshirt up and the sleeves fisted around her hands as if the garment was single handedly blocking out her anxieties.

When she approached her daughter about having Castle babysit, she responded in her nonchalant preteen way and continued working on her homework. However, as the actual day got closer, the questions started coming. _Why did she need a babysitter? Why him? What if she breaks something expensive at his apartment? Will his daughter like her or just treat her like a dumb kid? _There were enough questions that Beckett had considered calling the whole thing off more than once. But once again she had no back up plan. So she went to the bookstore and bought three of the books on Genevieve's list and bribed her daughter into being ok with this. She assured the child she could read the whole time and it would be over before she knew it.

* * *

Had Beckett not been standing behind her, Genevieve would have take a full step back when the door to the loft opened and Castle greeted them with an overly exuberant hello. Beckett gripped her daughter's shoulders and guided her through the open door.

"Where can I read?" Genevieve asked, blinking up at Castle nervously.

"Um, the couch? If you want something more private, there is a chair in my office," Castle replied, pointing in that general direction.

"The couch is fine," Gen decided, shuffling towards the piece of furniture, clutching her book to her chest. Castle watched the girl a look of bewilderment crossing his features. Beckett drew his attention with the light touch of her hand on his forearm. He stared at her hand for a moment, trying to memorize the feel of the heat radiating from it before he finally pulled his eyes to hers.

"She's really nervous. Just let her read and give her space. If she needs anything she will come to you. And you won't have to worry about her touching anything, she is scared to death she will break something expensive," Beckett informed.

"She doesn't need to worry about that, I break expensive things all the time," Castle scoffed with the dismissive wave of a hand. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I have to get going. I will be back tonight. Call me if you need anything," she announced.

"Anything?" he retorted with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"If _she_ needs anything," Beckett corrected herself.

Once Beckett left, Castle took a minute to observe his young guest. She was on the couch sitting rather proper and not looking very comfortable, but sucked into her reading none the less. When she walked past him earlier, he was surprised by her height. She was tall for a girl her age. The fact that her feet were touching the floor where she sat showed evidence of that. As he continued to look he realized it was like having a miniature Beckett in his living room only she was studying a novel rather than a case file. He bit back the laugh at that thought, he didn't want to startle the girl.

"Genevieve," he started quietly. "You can kick your shoes off and make yourself comfortable, if you want. I'll just be in my office if you need me," he provided and just like Beckett said the girl didn't even look up. He thought she had been exaggerating.

Castle's writing trance was interrupted by the fierce growling of his stomach. He glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen. Now wonder he was hungry, it was just after noon. He had been writing for the better part of three hours. He sat there for a moment trying to decide whether he wanted to eat at the loft or go out a get some fresh air before he remembered he couldn't leave. He had a house guest. He wondered if Genevieve was hungry as well. He decided he would go find out. As he pulled his office door open, he nearly ran right into Genevieve, her dark eyes wide and her hand poised to knock.

"I was just coming to find you," Castle grinned.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, quickly ducking her head.

"What are you sorry for? I just wanted to see if you wanted some lunch," he chuckled.

"Oh, well, I could eat," she shrugged, obviously trying to be nonchalant.

"Ok, did you need something else?" Castle continued the painfully awkward conversation with the preteen.

"Where's your bathroom?" she wondered. He quickly gave her directions and told her to meet him in the kitchen and they would come up with something to have for lunch. Genevieve nodded and disappeared.

Castle smiled as he saw Genevieve's shoes sitting in front of the couch. At least she made herself comfortable. The open book on the arm of the couch tempted him to see what the girl was interested in, but he refrained knowing snooping may freak her out more.

Castle could feel Genevieve staring at him from one of the stools at the counter as he looked through the cabinets. He had really only come up with one idea for lunch.

"Do you like macaroni?" he turned around and asked the girl.

She nodded vigorously. "It's my favorite," she mention with just the hint of a smile.

"It's Alexis's favorite too. I should see if she wants some," he remembered his daughter had locked herself in her room to study. He watched Genevieve's eyes go wide again.

"You'll like her, she loves to read too," he attempted to calm her. She just dropped her eyes and nervously toyed with her fingers.

Castle set the water to boil and ran up the stairs to check on his daughter. He knocked softly before letting himself in.

"Hey dad," she greeted softly.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted some lunch. I'm making macaroni," he offered.

"I would love some. Is Detective Beckett's daughter here?" Alexis wondered remembering her dad mentioning they would have company this weekend.

"Um, yes," he replied awkwardly.

"Why do you say it like that?" she chuckled.

"Well she is here, but she is really shy. She has been reading since she got here and I think I got her to say four words to me between telling her where the bathroom was and asking if she wanted something for lunch. So if you are coming to join us downstairs, just remember she probably won't speak to you and may not even look at you," he explained.

"Beckett was right, she would have hated going to the zoo with you," Alexis teased. Her dad had been severely disappointed the day Beckett banned him from taking her daughter to the zoo. He swore up and down that Beckett was just being weird and the Genevieve would love to go the zoo with him. Castle made a face at his daughter and turned to leave the room.

"Lunch is in ten," he mentioned before letting her get back to her studying.

Castle set a bowl of macaroni in front of Genevieve. While he was upstairs, she had taken a seat at the counter and shoved her nose in her book once again. Her dark eyes flicked to the bowl and then up at him.

"Thanks," she mentioned quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied, handing her a fork.

"I am so hungry!" Alexis announced as she ran down the stairs.

"Hello pumpkin," Castle greeted, pressing a bowl of macaroni in her hands.

"Thanks dad," she smiled, rolling on to her toes and kissing his cheek. Genevieve flicked her eyes up from her book one more time to watch the interaction. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. She had never been like that with her dad. Before the supervised visits she rarely saw am and with the visits, he barely took the time to say hello. She discretely observed the red head for a moment longer before turning back to her book and her macaroni.

"You must be Genevieve, I'm Alexis," Alexis introduced herself. Genevieve made no effort to look at her. Alexis studied the cover of the book that blocked Gen's face. "A Corner of the Universe, I read that when I was you age," she continued, still attempting to make conversation. "I liked it," she finished on a sigh, realizing she was getting no where.

"It's was good, sad ending," Genevieve mentioned softly, shutting the book and pulling her bowl closer to her. Alexis studied the girl for a moment, not sure if she had really spoke, or if she had just imagined it. Then she started speaking again. "I love to read. Usually two or three books a week. Maybe more,"

"I used to do that, then I got kind of busy with school. I wish I could still read like that," Alexis replied wistfully.

"Cool," Gen commented and continued eating. Alexis looked up at her dad. He gave her a goofy look and a thumbs up. Apparently books were the key to conversation with Genevieve.

After lunch, Genevieve returned to her corner of the couch and curled up with a new book, having finished the first one. Castle watched from the kitchen as she ran her fingers across the pristine spine and smooth cover. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she rereads the passage on the back. _Wow, she looks like her mother._

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office," he mentioned. This time he knew she wouldn't look up; her eyes were franticly jetting across the first page of a new book. He smiled to himself, knowing what a great moment that was. It almost made him want to pick up a book.

Castle pulled the door open to be met with a very tired looking Beckett.

"How was today?" she asked. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. She had been just as worried as Gen, only about different things.

"Quiet. She said a couple words over lunch, but mostly she read," he shrugged.

"Pretty much what I expected, so I guess that means no zoo tomorrow," she teased. Castle scowled at her. He would make Genevieve comfortable if it was the last thing he did, but Beckett was right, it would take time. However, now that he knew books were an in, he may just have to use that to his advantage. All he had to do what wait for the opportune moment. "Genevieve, you ready to roll?" Beckett called. Gen's head popped up.

"Two more pages," she replied.

"Alright, hurry," Beckett allowed.

"You want anything to drink while you wait?" Castle offered.

"She won't be that long," Beckett declined.

Moments later, Genevieve hopped up from the couch, shoes on and books in hand.

"Ready!" she announced.

"Ok, Castle we will see you tomorrow," Beckett mentioned. She reached out and put a hand on his arm, her eyes softening. "And thank you for today, I know that was hard for you," she added.

"No problem," he smiled.

* * *

Castle was having a sense of déjà vu. Beckett had come and gone and Genevieve was curled up in the corner of the couch. He noted that she was reading a different book than the day before. That would be her third book in two days. Wow. He usually had to take a day or at least a couple hours between books. He had to let the stories settle so they didn't all mix together in his mind. Once again, he let her be. He had writing to do and he had yet to come up with a plan to get Genevieve to open up further, so he just went on his way.

Castle rubbed his eyes. It was definitely a coffee dependent day. He had hit his writing stride in the middle of the night and he was paying dearly for it now. He pushed up from his chair and padded into the kitchen, destined for a refill. As he passed Genevieve he noticed her book was closed and she was staring longingly into space. He filled his cup and returned to the couch, cautiously taking a seat at the far end. Gen looked over at him.

Gen studied Castle's face. His blue eyes were kind. She wished her dad had kind eyes. His hair was messed up, like he hadn't combed it that morning. _Lucky._ She hated combing her hair.

"Is everything ok?" he asked softly. Genevieve looked at her book and frowned.

"I finished my book and we were in a hurry this morning, so I didn't get to grab another one," she sighed.

"Well, I may have a solution to that problem. Come with me," he stood from the couch and motioned for her to follow him.

Castle led Genevieve into his office.

"As it turns out I love to read too," he smiled, gesturing to the full book shelves knowing they were only part of his collection. Genevieve's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe as she took in the sight before her. She had never seen so many books outside of a library. She walked along the shelves, her fingers running along the spines.

"There are so many," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"You can pick one out," he offered. She gasped and turned her head to look at him. She wanted to make sure he wasn't joking. His smile widened. "Not any of the ones I wrote since you mom would kill me, but this shelf may be your speed. They were the ones Alexis loved when she was your age," he recommend, pointing to one of the lower shelves. Genevieve knelt in front of it, perusing her options. She stilled at one title. She ran her fingers along the gold lettering _The Princess Bride_. She pulled it off the self and gently cradled it in her arms. Castle watched as she treated the book like a baby rather than a culmination of words, paper, and glue.

"Can I read this one?" she checked.

"Of course, that's a great choice," he allowed. She rose to her feet and started out of the office. She stopped short and turned back toward Castle. He was so kind to let her borrow a book. The memory of what her mom said about calling people odd flashed through her head. Now she felt guitly. Here he was being nice to her and she hadn't been nice to him.

"I am sorry I called you odd," she blurted. Castle furrowed his brow. _When had she called him odd? Today? Yesterday? Was he really so tired he couldn't remember? _"At the station. That wasn't very nice of me. I'm sorry," she added sheepishly. _Ohhh. He remembered now._

He smiled and brushed her off. "No hard feelings, Genevieve." The remorse that clouded the young girl's eye cleared up and another classic Beckett smile graced her features. It lit up her face the same way it lit up her mother's.

"You can call me Gen and if you don't want to stay locked up in your office, you could come into the living room, ya know, if ya want…"she managed with her last bit of courage before she trotted back to the couch with her book.

He chuckled to himself. She still wasn't quite comfortable around him, but she didn't mind him being around. That was progress. He reached across his desk to grab his laptop. He was going to take her up on her offer of going to the living room.

The rest of the day was spent with Genevieve reading in one corner of the couch and Castle writing in the other. They stopped briefly for grilled cheese sandwiches around lunch time and then returned to the couch until Martha came bursting through the door late in the afternoon.

Genevieve flinched as the sound of the door slamming open echoed through the loft. Castle noticed that before he even realized what was going on. She had been so mellow all day, lost in the world of the Princess Bride. She was not nearly as skittish as she had been the day before so when she reverted to that behavior, he noticed. He turned his head in time to see his mother advancing in Genevieve's direction.

"You must be Detective Beckett's daughter, Genevieve. Aren't you just darling!" she gushed. Genevieve froze, panic evident on her face.

"Mother!" Castle greeted, quickly hopping up from the couch. "Yes, that is Genevieve. Genevieve, this is my mother Martha Rogers," he introduced. Genevieve nodded. Castle sent her a look that he hoped was comforting and conveyed that there was no need for panic before he led Martha into the kitchen. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Genevieve turn back to her book. He released a sigh of relief just as his mother smacked him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he yelped.

"Richard, why did you usher me out of the room like a child!?" she scolded.

"Genevieve is very shy, and I am just getting her to open up to me. I didn't want you scaring her," he explained.

"I would not have scared her! I am wonderful with children!" Martha objected.

"So am I, but Genevieve is not just another child," he expressed.

"Ah, impress the mother by taking care of her child. I see what you are playing at Richard," Martha smirked.

"No," Castle sighed, running his hand over his face. "I could barely get her to say two words to me yesterday and today I let her borrow a book and it just been better. I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I don't like to make anyone uncomfortable," he explained.

"Whatever you say Richard," Martha still didn't believe him. He couldn't really blame her. In the past he had gone to great lengths to get the girl, but this time it was different. Yes, he was very interested in Beckett, but Genevieve was separate from that. He just wanted the girl to like him. "I'll leave you to your scheming," she tossed over her shoulder as floated up the stairs. Castle scowled at her retreating form.

* * *

Beckett was surprised when Martha answered the door.

"Hello Detective," she smiled.

"Hello Martha, how are you?" Beckett returned.

"Just wonderful. I am sure you are tried after a full weekend of boring seminars so I would assume you are her to collect your darling daughter," Martha replied. Beckett nodded. "She is on the couch with Richard," she gestured. Beckett looked across the room in time to see Genevieve lean over and show Castle something in the book she was reading. It appeared she was asking him a question. She looked up at him intently as he answered. The whole interaction surprised Genevieve. The night before, Genevieve said very little about how the day went. When it came to Genevieve that usually meant it didn't go well. From what Castle had told her, it sounded like Genevieve had kept to herself most of the day and was very uncomfortable. Today however appeared to be a completely different story.

"Mom! I didn't hear you come in," Genevieve greeted.

"Martha just let me in, are you ready to go?" Beckett checked.

"Um, sure," Genevieve looked down at the book in her hands and then up at Castle. She moved to hand it to him. He waved her off.

"No, you keep it. Have your mom bring it back to me when you finish," he said with a wink. Genevieve beamed and hugged the book to her chest.

"Thank you so much," she replied.

"It's no problem. Books are meant to be read. If you weren't reading it, it would just sit on that shelf in there," he finished. Beckett mouthed "Thank you" as she and Genevieve turned to leave.

* * *

"So how was today?" Beckett asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Good, he could babysit again," Genevieve shrugged nonchalantly. Beckett nearly gaped at her daughter. Two days ago she had been a nervous wreck about spending time at Castle's apartment and now she was saying he could babysit again like it was nothing. She shook her head. At this rate Castle _would_ be taking her to the zoo before long.

* * *

Castle couldn't help but do a small victory dance as the door clicked shut. He hadn't exactly reached his goal yet, but he at least made Genevieve comfortable enough to not only sit in the same room with him, but to ask him questions about words she didn't understand. A few more babysitting hours and he might actually be able to have and honest to goodness conversation with the girl.

* * *

**A/N I know it seems to turn around pretty quick, but Gen was not full out talking to him, she was just ok having his company.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N After those lovely reviews, I decided to get a jump on writing another chapter. Again, I am not sold on this one and to me it seems to snowball a little bit, but there are aspects of it I like and I think it is a good place to build from, plus there is a little Castle/Beckett going on more than just Castle/Genevieve. Anyway, enjoy! If I get more lovely reviews, I may be spurred to write more. :)**

* * *

As Castle sat down in what was deemed his chair at the station, Beckett tossed a book in his lap.

"Wha…?" he started, not sure what she had given, but once he noticed the title, he figured it out. She was returning the book Genevieve borrowed. "Did she like it?" he wondered.

"Seemed to," Beckett shrugged. "But she reads like the words are oxygen and she desperately needs to breathe,"

"I noticed. I don't think I could take in that much information that quickly," he commented. Beckett rested her elbows on her desk and turned to look at him.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how did you do it?" she smirked.

"Do what?" he replied innocently.

"Get her to like you…talk to you. Did you pay her?" she raised an eyebrow. Castle pulled a face.

"No," he scoffed. "Well, not with money anyway,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beckett questioned.

"She saw all the books I own," he stated simply. Understanding immediately clicked in Beckett's eyes.

"That's why she has been begging me to have a girl's night with Lanie. It has nothing to do with you; she wants to look at all your books," she realized.

"Well, do you want to have a girl's night?" his eyes gleamed with excitement. He would have another chance to crack Genevieve.

"Castle, don't even think about it. You're not even my regular babysitter," Beckett nipped his line of thinking in the bud. A pout settled into his expression.

"But I didn't do such a bad job last time. Like you said I even got her to like me," he whined.

"I can take her to a library to look at books," Beckett said dismissively. When his eyes lit up again, she knew she had said something wrong. That was an attempt to discourage him. Something had gone awry.

"I love the New York Public Library! Can we go together?" Yes. Definitely awry. Beckett nearly groaned out loud. That was not what she wanted.

"Castle…"she warned.

"Come on. It will be fun. We could have lunch and then spend all day looking at the books. She would love it, Beckett," the plan was formulating in his head. He could already see the excited look on the child's face. Plus it wouldn't hurt to be able to spend some time with her mother.

"I'll think about it," she responded tersely. "Now unless you want to help me with paperwork, I've got nothing for you today," Castle made a face and turned to leave.

"Let me know when you've made a decision about the library thing," he tossed back over his shoulder. Beckett stuck her tongue out at him. "I saw that," he called her out as he turned into the elevator. She fought hard to keep the blush from creeping into her cheeks.

* * *

When Castle returned to his loft, he tossed the book on the counter. A piece of paper fluttered out from between the pages catching his attention. He picked it up and flipped it over, noticing there were words on the other side. It was a note from Genevieve. _To him_.

** Dear Mr. Castle (or is it just Castle? Mom just calls you Castle),**

** Thank you so much for letting me borrow **_**The Princess Bride**_**. I was very careful with it and made sure I didn't bend any pages. I hate it when people borrow my books and bend the pages. Anyway, I really enjoyed it. One of my friends mentioned that there was a movie. I haven't seen it. Maybe Mom will get it for our next movie night. We do that a lot. Especially if Mom has had a bad day. **

** Also, thank you for letting me look at all your books. Someday I hope to own that many books too. My collection is pretty big so far. I hope I can look at them again sometime. **

** Gen**

Castle was surprised by how much the girl had to say in the short note. He also couldn't believe the amount of personal information she had given away. He smirked. He might just have a way to guarantee a trip to the library. He dug his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Beckett stared down at her text from Castle. He said it was for Genevieve, but it was more a list of words than an actual text. What the hell was he talking about? She huffed in frustration and put the phone a way. She would just have to wait until she got home to see if Genevieve understood it.

* * *

Genevieve scooped an extra large serving of mashed potatoes on to her plate next to her chicken and corn before she took a seat next to her mother at the table. She grabbed her fork and took three or four greedy bites of her dinner and followed it up with a generous gulp of milk.

"Gen, slow down. It's only you and me and there's plenty of food," Beckett chided.

"Sorry, Mom! Lunch was terrible today. So hungry!" the child mumbled. Beckett rolled her eyes. It was bad enough her daughter kept cops hours, but now she ate like a cop too. A full grown male one at that.

"I could always pack your lunch," Beckett offered. Genevieve gave her a dismissive wave of her fork before going in for another bite. Beckett chuckled at her daughter before focusing on her own meal for awhile. Her mind drifted back to Castle's text. She had been waiting all day to ask Genevieve about that. "So Castle gave me a message for you today," she started slowly. Genevieve's head popped up and her fork clattered to the plate.

"What did it say?" Genevieve asked eagerly, her dark eyes shining. Beckett paused for a minute, recalling the exact words. She had obsessed over it enough. She should have it memorized.

"Umm…Castle…I hate that too…and anytime," she provided. She could tell her daughter was clicking the words into whatever code they went into.

"Cool," Gen replied nonchalantly, picking up her fork and returning to her food. Beckett had to bite back a laugh. She wondered why Genevieve did that. Whenever she was really excited about something she acted nonchalant almost to the point of being blasé. Beckett thought back on the way her daughter's eyes lit up when she mentioned a message from Castle and the idea of going to the library flooded her memory. She would see just how excited Gen was about Castle's message.

"Well, he wanted us to go to the New York Public Library with him," she mentioned, being nonchalant as Genevieve.

"_The_ New York Public Library!? He wants to take _us_? When? Can we go?" Genevieve shot out of her chair, doing an awkward combination of dancing and hopping up and down. Beckett thought her daughter's eyes were going to pop out of her head. You would have thought she just told the child they were going to Disney World. Initially she was opposed to the idea of going to the library with Castle, but there were very few things that elicited such a reaction from her daughter. And even fewer of those things came from someone other than Beckett.

"I'll have to talk to him about it, but we'll make a plan. Are you sure you want to go? We would be having lunch with him first and you would probably have actually talk to him, since he is the one who invited us," she pointed out.

"I know, I know, but I want to!" Genevieve squeaked. Beckett stared at her daughter trying to figure out if she was excited to be going to the library or excited to be going with Castle. She knew Castle would believe it was all about him; so Beckett decided to take the other side. She believed it was all about the library. Genevieve was too shy for this to be about Castle and she could be talked into anything that involved books. So definitely the library.

* * *

Beckett continued to tell herself it was about the library, especially after she officially accepting the invitation. Castle grinned smugly for hours after she told him about Genevieve's reaction; convinced the preteen was warming up to him. She had to keep chanting "the library, the library" to keep from smacking him. She refused to let Castle have this win.

* * *

Genevieve was literally vibrating she was so excited. Or nervous. Beckett wasn't really sure. However the fact that she was chattering incessantly lent more to the idea of being excited. They were standing in front of their building waiting for Castle to pick them up. Genevieve was bouncing from one foot to the other talking about all the books they would see, ones she was interested in checking out and anything else that popped into her mind. Beckett rolled her eyes. Between Castle and Genevieve's babble, she would be out of her mind by the end of the day.

The babbling ceased the moment they slid into Castle's car. It was like the back seat was soundproof. Beckett turned around to make sure Genevieve has really gotten in the car.

"Unbelievable," she said under her breath as she turned back forward.

"What?" Castle wondered.

"Gen has been talking nonstop since she woke up this morning and now I don't think I could pay her to talk," she sighed.

"She's shy. We'll get her talking again once we get to the library," he consoled her. It was evident Beckett was concerned about her daughter's anxiety and shyness. He wondered if Genevieve had always been like this and if not what caused it. He filed those questions away along with a millions of others he hoped Beckett would answer in time. For now, he promised not to ask. "Actually, I may have something to spur her into talking now," he remembered, pulling a small thin package from beside his seat. "I hope you don't mind," he added quickly. She wanted to mind. She really did, but something about the sincerity of his last couple statements and the smile playing on his face wouldn't let her. She just shrugged and let him hand the package to Genevieve.

Genevieve studied the item wrapped neatly in brown paper. It was too thin and too light to be a book. She meticulously removed the paper to reveal a copy of _The Princess Bride_ on DVD. She gasped. Beckett turned to see what Castle had given her daughter.

"Look Mom, for the next movie night!" Genevieve gushed. "Thank you so much, Castle!" she added. Beckett felt herself release the breath she didn't know she was holding as she heard her daughter's voice. The shyness bothered her. She always feared it had something to do with the bubble she had created around them. Beckett let very few people in to their lives anymore and she was afraid her daughter was paying for it.

"I think you'll really like it, since you liked the book. However since you read the unabridged version, there will be some stuff missing in the movie," Castle informed.

"Oh, well that's ok. I can't wait to watch it. Mom, do you think Lanie would watch it with us?" Genevieve rambled.

"I am sure she would love to," Beckett chuckled.

* * *

They had lunch at Remy's. Castle and Genevieve discussed _The Princess Bride_ while they shoveled in burgers and milkshakes. As Castle took a break to chew a mouthful of fries he mentally patted himself on the back for picking up the book he let Gen borrow and brushed up on the facts. He couldn't believe how much the child had to say about the book. _To him._ He was winning her over.

Beckett just sat back and let the conversation happen around her. She couldn't remember when Genevieve had spoken to someone this much outside of the team or school. Mind you she was discussing a book, but she was talking at that was progress. As much as she wished it wasn't Castle she had opened up to, she had to admit he deserved it. He worked for it. He was patient with Genevieve and found what topic would get her talking and make her comfortable.

* * *

The look of awe on Genevieve's face when they entered the Library alone was enough to convince Beckett she had made the right choice by accepting Castle's invitation. The eleven year old's eyes jetted everywhere trying to decide which direction to run off in first.

"You wanna see my favorite place?" Castle offered. Gen nodded feverishly. And they were off. Beckett followed a few feet behind listening to Castle's stories of being holed up in the beautiful library for days working on books. He pointed out his favorite books and special spots where he read with Alexis or had a great moment of inspiration. Beckett realized that when she thought she knew everything there was to know about the great Richard Castle she was very wrong. There was so much more to him than the cocky, flashy, harebrained, famous author. Today he was exposing her to his heart and soul. She had only seen mere glimpses of it before.

"I want to go to the young adult section," Genevieve announced.

"Alright, do you know the way?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, follow me!" Gen insisted, slipping her hand into Castle's and tugging him along.

When Castle felt Genevieve's hand fit into his, his brain had to crank hard to remember to keep putting one foot in front of the other as the girl dragged him through the library. He glanced at their clasped hands. It wasn't very long ago that this same girl wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He turned his head back to catch Beckett's eyes. The look on her face mirrored what he imagined his was. Complete and udder surprise.

Beckett slid easily into a leather chair to continue watching Castle and Genevieve. She would say she felt like a third wheel on this endeavor, but that really wasn't true. She was enjoying taking a back seat and seeing just how much this trip meant to her little girl. She watched as Genevieve would toss a book at Castle and he would read the back cover in an odd voice causing Genevieve to break out in a fit of giggles. She had never seen her daughter act so freely. For the first time, begrudgingly, she admitted that this might be about more than the library. She just might have to let Castle have this win.

* * *

The stop and go traffic on the way home lulled Genevieve to sleep. Her head fell against the window and she hugged the seven books she checked out to her chest.

"Here, let me get her," Castle offered.

"You don't have to," Beckett tried to decline. Castle had done enough for one day.

"She has seven books, let me help," he insisted.

"ok, fine," Beckett gave in realizing she hadn't factored in the books. That would make the journey upstairs more difficult. Castle handed her the books and the movie and scooped Genevieve into his arms.

Beckett rushed ahead of Castle to get the door unlocked and open for him to easily carry Gen in.

"The couch is fine," she instructed as she set the books down on the counter. Castle nodded and carefully laid the girl down on the couch. He met Beckett at the door. "Thank you for today. I think you made her year," she chuckled nervously.

"It was fun. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. Genevieve is such a great girl. So smart," he shrugged.

"I've never seen Gen like that. I think you might have won her over," Beckett admitted.

"Well, I just hope I didn't cross any lines. I know I kind of forced you hand into making this happen," he followed with an admission of his own.

"Yeah, but I think it was worth it in the end. I am just amazed by how much you managed to get her out of her shell," she repeated. Castle noticed as a strange look crossed Beckett's features. It was an odd mix of concern and relief.

"You know, if you ever need to talk, I am here," he mentioned.

"Why do you say that?" Beckett asked sharply, her cop mask falling into place. She had been so open and easy to read all day, but now the walls had snapped up.

"I can see the concern in your eyes. You worry about Genevieve a lot and you shouldn't have to carry that all by yourself. So from one single parent to another…" he trailed off hoping he got his point across.

"Alright, well thank you," Beckett replied awkwardly, not used to this softer side of Castle. To be honest it freaked her out a little. He needed to go back to being cocky and childish.

"Ok, I'll see you at the station," he said finally, taking his leave.

Beckett leaned back against the door, a funny feeling prickling across her skin. It was like the force field had been compromised, the gates had been stormed. Castle was pushing his way into their bubble. Now she had to decide if she wanted him there and just how much she wanted him to stay. After the unadulterated happiness she had seen in Genevieve that afternoon, it would be hard to force him out. Was it worth the risk?

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems we have a complete 180 as far as Gen is concerned, but there is so much more to come, obstacles, hurdles, so don't be upset because he won her over so quickly. Remember she hasn't spoken to him about anything but books.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Look More! I know it has been awhile, but I finally added another chapter. This one is very Kate centric! I hope you like it!**

* * *

The case hadn't been particularly hard or heartbreaking, one drug dealer taken out by another. Simple as that. However, the week had kicked Castle's ass. He had been out of town for the beginning of it doing promotions for his latest Nikki Heat novel and then came back to and empty loft. Alexis was at school and Martha was visiting friends in London. After promotional tours, that last thing he wanted to be was alone. The tours took so much out of him, forcing him to show the loudest, brightest, most interesting part of his personality for hours on end. Even as relentless as he was normally, that was hard for him. When he got back he simply wanted to be around the people that liked him for him. The ones the liked just "Rick" or just "Castle" or "Dad", the people that didn't expect him to be Richard Castle to the maximum degree. This time he came home to emptiness and that was just how he felt, empty. He figured he would go home and burry himself in movies until Alexis had a chance to pull herself away from school sometime during the upcoming weekend. He sighed as he pulled on his coat.

"Castle, you ok?" Beckett checked.

"Yeah, just tired," he half lied, forcing a smile. It didn't get past Beckett. He had tried to fool her, putting of a façade of his usually jokes and antics, but she could see they weren't genuine. Something had been bothering him since he returned from his trip, but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. However, she had caught him on the phone with Alexis earlier in the week. If she wasn't mistaken, he was nearly begging her to meet him for dinner or lunch. Maybe he was feeling alone? She knew Martha was out of town, so yeah, maybe that was it.

"Got any big plans tonight?" she asked.

"No, I was thinking a movie and some take out," he chuckled.

"Well, it's taco night at our house. We could toss in a movie if you wanted to join?" she offered. Beckett took a deep breath as she waited for his answer. She didn't know what she wanted him to say. She couldn't believe she had just invited him over for dinner. He just looked so sad and she couldn't just leave him like that.

"Really?" he checked.

"Yeah, I mean you may get stuck watching 'Beastly' or 'The Princess Bride' or 'Mirror, Mirror'. I think those are her favorites right now," Beckett warned.

"All fairytales with a strong female lead, wonder where she got that from," Castle teased. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Are you in or not?" she asked impatiently, thinking she may have a chance to take back the offer. If she wanted to.

"I'm in," he replied quickly, his eyes lighting up like they hadn't all week.

* * *

Castle watched as Beckett purposefully strode into Genevieve's school. He couldn't believe she had invited him over for dinner. He wondered if she could see how lonely he felt. He had tried to hide it, at the same time basking in the opportunity to be around people at the station during the day. He had even been on his best behavior so she wouldn't send him home to his empty life. He tried not to analyze why the return from this trip was so different. Why was he so lonely now? He thought it had something to do with Alexis being at school, but this wasn't the first time he had been gone since she moved out and the same thing with his mother. She had traveled occasionally throughout the years. He assumed it was because they were both gone at the same time. Their lives were moving on, with Alexis grown, Martha felt she could spend time on herself once again. He understood that, things change. Alexis has school, Martha has her friends, but what did he have? At this point, an empty loft.

Genevieve shouldered her book bag as she saw her mother coming. It was taco night and she was starving. She skipped lunch again. School food was so awful. She was considering taking her mom up on the offer to pack a lunch.

"Don't freak out," Beckett said, the moment she laid eyes on her daughter.

"Um why? Did something happen at work?" Whenever her mom said that, Genevieve's first reaction was to freak out. Her eyes searched her mother for any sign of injury.

"No, but I invited Castle to dinner. He is waiting in the car," Beckett disclosed. Genevieve froze for a minute. Castle was coming to taco night? They never had guys at their apartment, unless it was Javi or Kevin.

"Ok, cool," she shrugged nonchalantly. Beckett saw anxiety creep into her daughter's expression. She instantly felt guilty for hastily inviting Castle to dinner.

"You ok with that?" Beckett checked, not really sure what she was going to do if Genevieve said no.

"Yeah sure," Gen shrugged again.

"He said he wanted to watch a movie, your choice," Beckett added. At that, Gen's eyes lit up just like Castle's had when she invited him to dinner. Beckett released a deep breath, feeling much better about the plans for the evening.

Castle waved awkwardly as Beckett and Genevieve walked back to the car. Gen gave him half a smile before she opened the back door.

"Hey Castle," Genevieve greeted softly.

"Hey Gen," he replied, knowing better than to start up more of a conversation. If Genevieve wanted to talk she would.

* * *

Castle stood in the middle of the apartment, looking around. Both of the Beckett women took off towards their bedrooms, one to deposit her book bag and the other to deposit her gun and badge. Castle shrugged out of his coat and put it over one of the chairs at the table. Beckett emerged first, moving into the kitchen to gather supplies for dinner. Genevieve followed shortly after, setting her books on the table and starting her homework.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, noticing everyone was occupied but him.

"Tacos are one of the meals mom actually doesn't need help with," Genevieve chimed in.

"Genevieve Katherine," Beckett scolded, her cheeks turning pink. She didn't need Castle knowing she was somewhat handicap in the cooking department.

"I meant Mom makes great tacos, and spaghetti, and breakfast. She is really good at breakfast!" Genevieve tried to make up for her last statement, her cheeks matching her mother's.

"Hey, it's ok. I am just glad to have the company. Now again, is there something I can to do help?" Castle chuckled, breaking up the awkward tension. Beckett gestured towards the cutting board. She had laid out a tomato, an onion, and half a head of lettuce.

"You can cut up the trimmings," she instructed.

"I'd be glad to," he smiled. As he walked past her, he set a hand on her back and leaned into whisper. "I don't care if you're not the best cook. I've seen you do your job and I've seen you take care of your daughter. You're incredible regardless,"

Beckett nearly flipped ground hamburger meat all over the place as the shiver rolled up her spine. His hot breath on her ear and the fact that he called her incredible sent her nervous system into a frenzy. By the time she collected herself enough to look at him, he had already busied himself chopping a tomato. She stared at his back for a moment. He was humming to himself and grinning like he was having the best day of his life. She hadn't seen that smiled since he had left for the book tour. The fact that it was back told her she had made the right decision in inviting him. It also didn't hurt to test the waters. She had a feeling that now that she had introduced Castle to Genevieve, he would be in their life a lot more. She wanted to make sure he fit before she gave him the all access pass or Genevieve got to used to him being around. She looked away as she realized just how at home Castle looked in her kitchen. She screwed her eyes closed. He wouldn't need an all access pass. He was just going to push his way in. He was already making headway. That thought scared her.

"Castle?" Genevieve's voice broke through Beckett's thoughts.

"Yes, sweetheart," Castle returned, his eyes not moving from the cutting board.

"Are you good at current events?" the child wondered.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he needed clarification.

"Well, we had to pick an article out of the newspaper and read it. Then when had to write a paragraph about what the article was about and a paragraph about what we thought about the article. I'm stuck," she finished with a huff.

"I think between your mom and I, we can get this figured out," he glanced over at Beckett. She gave him an appreciative glance. "Why don't you read the article out loud,"

Genevieve read the article and Castle and Beckett asked her the appropriate questions to coax her through the assignment. By the time the assignment was finished, so was dinner.

"How many tacos do you want, Gen?" Beckett asked.

"Five, please," Gen answered immediately.

"Five?" Castle was going to eat five himself. He never expected Genevieve to be his competition.

"Yes, someone keeps skipping lunch, so she come home and eats like a truck driver," Beckett informed.

"Why do you skip lunch?" Castle wondered.

"The food at school is awful," Genevieve explained, making a face.

"Then let me pack your lunch, Gen," Beckett replied sounding somewhat exasperated. Castle assumed this was not the first time they were having this conversation.

"I used to always pack Alexis's lunch. She said that school lunch was gross and unhealthy," Castle interjected. Genevieve nodded as she agreed.

"Then next week, I will start packing yours. We don't need to waste money on school food if you're not going to eat it," Beckett decided.

* * *

After dinner, the three of them discussed which movie they were going to watch as they quickly did the dishes. Earlier when Castle had decided to watch a movie, he had planned to go home and watch something gory. However he would watch anything if it meant he didn't have to watch it alone.

"Have you seen "The Goonies"?" Castle asked. He didn't see it in their collection, but he figured they could watch it at his place sometime.

"No, what's it about?" Genevieve wondered.

"A group of kids who are going to lose their houses to developers who find a treasure map in the attic and end up searching for the treasure. I think you'd like it," he shrugged, his eyes gravitating towards Beckett. He wanted to make sure he had not overstepped his bounds. 'The Goonies' may be a little mature for Gen, and Beckett may not want her watching it. Beckett stared at him for a moment and walked into her room. He move to follow, afraid he had upset her. Before he had a chance up, she had returned, a copy of The Goonies in hand.

"I have a rack of movies in my room, most of them are too old for Gen to watch. This one I just didn't think she would ever be interested in until you mentioned it," Beckett explained.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean…" Castle trailed off when Beckett waved him off sent him a reassuring smile.

" I think she'll like it," Beckett agreed. "Unless there is something else you want to watch Genevieve, but you have to pick in the next ten minutes or movie time will run into bedtime," she instructed.

"Let's watch The Goonies," Gen beamed, looking at Castle. Beckett's chest clinched. She was so glad to see her daughter so outgoing to a stranger but at the same time Castle was just that, a stranger. Yes she had spent a lot of time with him at work, but in her personal life, he was a new face that was quickly winning over her daughter's affection. And that new face could walk out just as easily as the old ones had.

"Beckett, you ok?" Castle checked, noticing her eyes had sort of glazed over.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," she forced a smile as Gen moved to take a seat next to Castle.

"Come on Mom, it's starting," Genevieve patted the couch next to her.

Castle watched Beckett as she took a seat and scooped her daughter into her side. She said she was fine, but he knew she was anything but. He made lots of money observing her. There was no way this one was slipping past him. He focused on the movie, making a note make sure Beckett was really ok before he left.

By the time the Goonies emerged on the beach with jewels in hand, Genevieve was stretched out between the two adults, watching with rapt attention. Her head was in her mother's lap and her feet were in Castle's. Beckett toyed with her daughter's unruly curls and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I think it's time for bed, girlie,"

Genevieve pulled into a deep stretch her hands pressing against the arm of the couch and her small feet pushing into Castle's thigh.

"Genevieve," Beckett scolded gently, noticing her daughter was technically kicking their guest.

"She's ok," Castle said with an easy smile. He gently grasped the girl's ankles. "You can use me as a footrest anytime," he added, winking at Gen much to Beckett's dismay. She didn't like them being in cahoots. It would be harder to keep them apart if she deemed it necessary. Genevieve pulled her feet from his lap and moved into a sitting position next to him. She regarded him curiously, trying to figure out what she was going to say next.

"Thank you for coming to dinner, and helping with my homework, and watching a movie," she articulated slowly. Castle's smile widened if at all possible.

"You have to thank your mom, she invited me," he reminded.

"Oh, well than thanks for accepting," Genevieve amended, wrapping her arms around his neck in a quick hug before she darted off towards her bedroom.

Genevieve's brief hug had taken Castle by surprise, his breath caught in his throat as he fought hard not to gasp out loud. He figured that would only freak out the Beckett's. He hadn't even managed to get his arms around the girl before she broke away. Once the child disappeared, he remembered to breathe again. He cautiously glanced at Beckett, wondering what her reaction to the gesture was.

Beckett blinked two or three times, making sure she had really seen what she thought she had. Genevieve just hugged Castle. It wasn't a bear hug or anything, but it was an honest to goodness two armed hug. If the look on Castle's face was anything to go by, he was just as surprised as she was. It was the same look he had on his face at the library when she took his hand, only this time it was magnified time one hundred.

"I, um, I have to go tuck her in," she mentioned awkwardly.

"Oh ok, I'll just…go," he replied in the same tone. He had barely collected himself and really wasn't ready to leave, but he would if that's what she wanted.

"Yes," Beckett started, but quickly shook her head. "I mean no…just let me…" she trailed off, shaking her head again, this time forcing her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and tried one more time. "Let me get her settled, and you make coffee?" it really wasn't supposed to be a question, but that was the way it came out.

"Sure," he obliged. If nothing else, he got to stay long enough to fully gather his composure and ask her if she was really alright. If he was really lucky, he might be able to lead Beckett in to the full fledged conversation he could see she needed to have. He knew she hung out with Lanie regularly, but he wasn't sure she really had anyone to talk to who really understood her situation like he did.

* * *

Part of Beckett wished Castle would be gone when she returned. She didn't want to be standoffish while at the same time, she didn't want to be too welcoming either. As she came into the kitchen, he was just turning around, a cup of coffee in both hands. He smiled and set one in front of her. She forced a smile in return and wrapped her hands around the mug, enjoying the warmth.

"She asleep?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"God willing," Beckett chuckled nervously. "She likes to read books under the covers after lights out, I always have to check on her right before I go to bed,"

"I have never seen anyone read the way she does," he shook his head.

"It's a gift, and a curse," Beckett muttered absently. Castle could tell she really wasn't thinking about what she had said and probably didn't intend for her response to be part of the conversations, but he saw it as his opening. He could finally get her to open up about her concerns with Gen.

"A curse?" he repeated. Beckett grimaced as she took a sip of her coffee. If he asked what was wrong she would tell him the coffee was hot; not that she hadn't meant to open that can of worms.

"Gen is so smart and she has a lot to deal with between my job and her father, so that has always made things difficult for her socially. She turned to reading. It pulls her out of this world and into another where anything is possible. She loves it and I love that she loves it. I love that she has something like that, but at the same time she doesn't even try to be a normal eleven year old anymore. Girls her age are going to slumber parties and talking about their friends all the time. I hear more about fictional characters than girls in her class. She has friends but I don't think she would ever even entertain the idea of seeing them outside of school. I think the whole idea makes her anxious and as you've seen I battle that monster enough," she finished on a sigh. Castle noticed the undertones of yearning Beckett felt for her daughter. She wanted the child to be normal, to fit in. His mind jumped to his own red headed beauty who had always been to smart and too mature for her own good. He could only imagine the way his lifestyle affected Alexis 's social life, but Alexis had turned out fine. She found her tight knit group of friends in middle school and they were inseparable.

"Beckett," he started slowly, reaching out to touch her forearm. "It's so easy for us as parents to want our child to have the easy ride, to have them be liked and fit in. We all want that. We don't want our little girls to come home in tears because they are being picked on at school. However, it is also important to let them be themselves and you are doing that beautifully with Genevieve. She knows what she likes and wants and when she does talk, she says what she means. You don't see that a lot in girls her age. I know you are afraid she is missing out on something socially, but that will come in its own time. Right now she is at the stage where friendships are superficial and convenient; Gen can't be bothered by that. When she reached the stage where friendships are built on a deeper connection, it will all fall together. You'll see,"

Beckett tried to concentrate on what Castle was saying. She barely caught the first part, her mind distracted by the feel of his hand on her arm. The spot radiated warmth. She pushed past the sensation and the small swarm of butterflies it awoke in her stomach. She focused on his words. He covered almost everything.

"But what about her anxiety? Her shyness?" she wondered.

"I think she will grow out of it," he replied confidently. He actually had some theories about Genevieve's anxieties, but he didn't have enough background information to back them up, so he kept them to himself. For now.

Silence fell between them again, but it was not nearly as awkward as the first had been. Castle stared down into his empty mug, knowing it was about time to make his exit.

"Beckett, thanks for inviting me over tonight. The loft has been empty all week and I am glad I didn't have to spend another night rattling around in it by myself. I know you keep your personal life pretty close to the vest, but thanks for letting me in tonight," he mentioned, graciously. Beckett swallowed thickly. His last six words rolled around in her head. The words she feared the most. She took a deep breath before she did something crazy like push him out the door and tell him she never wanted to see him again. She recalled their first conversation about Genevieve. She remembered him saying he respected her as a parent and as a parent she was freaking out. Things were changing all too quickly. She knew if she mentioned her concerns to him, he would respect them. And if he didn't that was a good enough reason to send him packing.

"Castle, tonight was fun, but don't expect it to be a regular thing," she cringed. That came out harsher than she expected and his face showed it. "What I mean is I know you like spending time with Genevieve and you are so good with her. I am still in awe of the way she acts around you. But I also know that it has been just me and Gen for a long time and she isn't good with change. We aren't good with change…" she paused trying to formulate what to say next. Castle looked like he was going to interrupt her. She held a hand up to stop him. She could see the worry in his eyes. He was afraid she was going to tell him to go away for good. She closed her eyes and shook her head before she started again. "I don't let anyone near her, at least I haven't in years so I need you to be patient with me. Please don't push me to let you see her. I need to go at my own pace with this, allow my daughter to adjust to the change…" Beckett finished even though she wasn't sure she made any sense.

Castle's previous forlorn expression gave way to something that could only be described as neutral. He didn't look off put, nor did he look hopeful or excited, he simply looked neutral.

"Ok, just remember I am here if you ever need anything. Even if you just need someone to talk to," he stated. He couldn't argue with her. He knew what she meant. He simply had to concede. "Thanks again for tonight though," he shot her a wide smile. "I really needed it,"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled too, feeling like she could breathe again. He wouldn't push his way into their lives. He would wait for her to open the door, if she decided to open the door.

"See you tomorrow," he repeated, letting himself out.

* * *

**A/N: Anything you would like to see next? I think I have an idea of how to bring her mother's murder into this story, but please note it will not be cannon. I don't want to shoot Kate and I really don't want to get into too many specifics about who is captain. (I can't decide who I want)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh boy is this chapter full of angst! I just sat down and started writing and when I looked up, everyone was upset. To be honest, I love it when it works like that. To be honest, this is probably so angsty because I have been so are still very crazy in my life right now, so I apologize. also, for any Twilight fans, I am sorry about Castle's dismissiveness. I personally enjoy the series, just read it for the first time last week. I just figured that was how he would feel about it (Shameless plug: I just posted my first Twilight story about Carlisle and Esme called "Hovering", check it out!) Sooo...enjoy! (Beckett is somewhat OOC) As soon as I get another idea, I will add another chapter!**

* * *

Castle laughed as he listened to Ryan and Esposito share another story of their early partnership. He should have gone home hours ago, but the stories kept coming and he just couldn't find a reason to leave. The takeout and an incomplete chapter were not enough of a draw to coax him back to the empty loft. Yes, Martha had returned from her trip, but at this point she felt more like a roommate than family. She was in and out all the time, barely stopping for a conversation here and there. He really didn't mind, he knew their lives were in separate circles. It just didn't stop him from being lonely.

He had just about talked the boys into grabbing a bite to eat with him when a familiar figure bounced around the corner. _Genevieve._ He hadn't seen her since they watched "The Goonies" together weeks ago. He hadn't so much as mentioned her name since then, heeding Beckett's request. As he took in the sight of her messy ponytail, oversized sweatshirt, and book tucked securely under her arm, he couldn't believe how much he missed her. He barely knew her, but he so desperately wanted to. In the little time he was allowed with the child, she had endeared herself to him. He wished Beckett wouldn't see him as some kind of danger, or at the very least he wished he knew _why_ she felt he was a threat.

Ryan and Esposito simultaneously straightened in their chairs, expecting to be rushed by an exuberant Genevieve, lucky to find them working late at the station. They adored the preteen. They had been there for every milestone. They had become surrogate uncles. However, it was not them she ran for.

Castle, who had been leaning against the wall, pulled himself to his full height just as the child bounded at him. He caught her easily, hugging her to him. It appeared she missed him just as much as he missed her. That thought did funny things to his insides. He couldn't help but smile regardless.

"Hey Castle," she beamed, pushing back to see his face. He shifted her to one side, he long legs dangled and swung as he held her.

"Hello Miss Beckett," he couldn't help but return her smile.

"Mom said you're never here this late," she mentioned, her eyes dropping from his and her fingers nervously finding the collar of his shirt. It was like she hadn't realized she had committed herself to a conversation. Her shyness was trying to invade.

"She's right. Usually I am home by now, but I got to talking with Ryan and Esposito," he explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom needed something or something," she shrugged. Castle made a face that said he understood. "Did she tell you I got a one hundred on that homework you helped me with?"

"She did not," he smiled again, beaming with pride.

"Oh," Genevieve's brow furrowed. "I told her to tell you," A twinge of sadness stole the fullness of Castle's smile. Beckett really didn't want him around her daughter. He swallowed thickly.

"I'm sure she just forgot," he replied dismissively, setting the girl back on the ground.

Esposito was not sure what had just happened between Genevieve's unusual greeting and response to Castle and the now painfully awkward silence that hung between all of them. Castle looked like he's been hit, Genevieve looked upset, and Ryan looked utterly confounded. Esposito acted quickly.

"Come here, sobrina," he requested, grabbing Gen's attention. She moved to stand in front of his chair. He scooped her into his lap. "I haven't seen you in so long. I can't believe how tall you are now," he commented, earning little more than a nod from the child. She toyed with the book in her hands. First righting it, and then running her fingers along the edge of the cover. "What are you reading?" Genevieve's eyes flicked up to Castle, almost hopeful. It was like she hoped he approved of her book choice.

"Ah, Twilight. Do you like it?" Castle wondered. It wasn't exactly a classic, but it was perfect for a girl Genevieve's age.

"I love it! I wanted to get all four of them at the library, but Mom said I wouldn't have enough time to read all of them before they were due," Genevieve explained, her pretty face pulling into a pout.

"She is probably right, but I think Alexis has a copy of all of them. I am sure she wouldn't mind if you borrowed them," Castle offered, his gut twisting as he did so despite the fact that Gen's eyes lit up. Beckett would kill him if she knew he was going to let her daughter borrow more of his books. Hell, she was probably going to kill him anyway for just talking to the girl. "Ya know, I think I better…" he tried to make and exit but was too late.

"Castle?! What are you doing here?" Beckett tried to sound surprised. The truth was she thought he was the one Genevieve had gone running for when they entered the bullpen. However she hoped and prayed it was really Esposito or Ryan. Genevieve had not stopped talking about Castle since he had dinner at their apartment. Beckett was beginning to regret the decision to invite him over. If Genevieve was this attached after the few brief encounters, she would be a hundred times more attached to him down the road and if for whatever reason he was suddenly not around, it would kill her. Beckett simply couldn't condone putting her child at that kind of risk. She internally yelled at herself for bringing Genevieve to the station. Up until recently, the girl was never at the station and now every time she was there, so was Castle. She had to remember to take that into consideration the next time she had to run by to get something.

"I uh, was talking to the boys. Um just leaving actually," he attempted to leave once more.

"Castle, wait," Esposito stopped him and turned his attention towards Beckett. "We were just about to grab a bite to eat, have you guys eaten?" he offered, really wanting more time to figure out what was going on. Gen's eyes lit up again and she turned towards her mother.

"Please, Mom" she begged. Beckett felt cornered. Now that Gen wanted to accept the offer, it would be rude not to. Not to mention Genevieve would pout all night if she said no.

"Oh, sure," Beckett sighed in resignation.

"I think I actually have to get going," Castle tried one last time, sensing that Beckett had no interest in having him at dinner, for her sake and Genevieve's. Beckett's head snapped in his direction. She nearly cringed when she saw the dejection written across his face. She knew he was still lonely at home and she felt like an absolute bitch for denying him this social outing.

"I have some writing to do," he attempted to justify his decision, schooling his features into fatigue rather than hurt.

"No man, you can procrastinate for another hour. You were the one who wanted to go get something to eat like ten minutes ago," Esposito called his bluff.

"Yeah, I even called Jenny and told her I would be home late. Come with us," Ryan urged.

"Castle, please," Genevieve chimed in. Castle's eyes flicked across everyone's faces, eventually landing on Beckett's. She looked just about as happy to be forced into this as he did, but she gave a little nod. She didn't want to be the one to tell him he wasn't invited.

"Ok fine, I'd hate to seem like an overachiever and actually finish a chapter on time," he gave in against his better judgment. He knew he was not going against what Beckett said since he didn't technically ask to see Genevieve, but something still didn't seem right. He didn't know if it was the look in Beckett's eyes or what, but he knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

At the restaurant, Genevieve rushed towards the seat next to Castle. Beckett reached out and grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt.

"No Gen, sit next to me," she instructed, putting the child between herself and Ryan.

"But, Mom…" Genevieve tried to protest, only to be pinned with a stern look. Genevieve noticeably gulped and took the seat her mother offered her. Beckett took her own seat, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with Castle across the table. He knew what she was doing and that made her feel even more like a bitch. She cringed internally at how stark raving mad she must have looked trying to physically keep her daughter away from him, especially when he had done nothing but give the girl his time and attention. However she would rather look like a crazy bitch than feel guilty for letting another man walk out of her life and hurt her daughter. She had already made that mistake twice; once with Genevieve's father and once with a subsequent boyfriend. Never again.

Castle sat through the meal in absolute torture. He watched Genevieve speak freely with Ryan and Esposito as they asked her about what was going on at her school and in her life, but every time she tried to direct the conversation towards him, Beckett cut her off. After witnessing that, he didn't even attempt to make conversation with Genevieve, figuring he would be interrupted too. He glared at the dark headed detective but quickly schooled his expression so no one else would notice. He took a deep breath and told himself she was just protecting her child. The look in her eyes said she was panicking which could explain some of her behavior, but he still wanted to know what he had done to cause such panic. After an excruciatingly painful hour, he stood to excuse himself.

"I told you I could give you an hour, so now I really do have to go write," he announced, his smile tight.

"You really have to go?" Genevieve whined, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that made him want to give her the world. Castle swallowed thickly before responding. He clinched his hand into a fist to keep from reaching out to stroke her knotted hair. He knew that would send Beckett over the edge.

"Yes, sweetheart. I have some work to do," he was sticking with that story even if he knew if was very unlikely he was going to be able to write in the mood he was in. He barely made eye contact with the rest of the table before making his exit.

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look, trying to figure out what they had just witnessed. Through out the meal, the tension could be cut with a knife. They weren't even aware Castle had ever met Genevieve and the events of the evening told them he obviously had and it was obviously a big deal.

Beckett saw the identical looks on the boys' faces. They wanted to know what the hell just happened. She grimaced. They would want to know everything, the babysitting, the library, taco night, everything. More so, they would want to know why she was being so cruel to her partner, the part she couldn't yet fully justify herself. She slightly shook her head.

"Don't even….it's not…um…we have to go, Gen has homework," she mentioned, gathering Genevieve and leaving nearly as quickly as Castle had.

"I'm calling Lanie," Esposito decided after Beckett's hasty exit. Ryan nodded vigorously.

* * *

Beckett went to check on Genevieve for the second time before crawling into bed herself. She saw the black book with the apple on the cover, closed on the nightstand. For a moment, Beckett considered confiscating the book; it had really sucked her daughter in. She caught Genevieve reading past curfew twice this week. She had already made sure Gen didn't take it to school, not wanting it distracting her. Her eye traveled from the book to her daughter's sleeping form. Since they arrived home from dinner, Gen had locked herself in her room. Between a stunted visitation with her father and the disastrous dinner, the child was in no mood to be social. Beckett knew the child wasn't happy with the way the meal had gone, but again Beckett would rather have her mad than hurt. With that thought, Beckett walked out of the room and eased the door closed. In the dark, quiet apartment, she could hear her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She prayed it wasn't a body drop. She groaned when she picked up the device. It was worse, it was Lanie.

"Javi called you," she answered with a sigh,

"Yes Javi called me. What the hell, Kate? He said you were treating Castle like he had an infectious disease. I thought things were going well with you two," Lanie started.

"Things aren't going well because there aren't things!" Beckett protested.

"Honey, you invited him to taco night, that is a thing," Lanie pointed out.

"What_ever_, he was lonely. I couldn't just leave him like that," Beckett explained.

"Yeah, well now explain whatever the hell happened at dinner. Javi said and I quote you were in complete 'momma bear mode'. He said you wouldn't even let her talk to him. I thought you said Castle was very good at getting Genevieve out of her shell and now you are severing that relationship? I don't understand. I thought you wanted her to be more social," The ME wasn't going to let her friend off the hook that easily.

"I don't want her to be social with him," Beckett grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lanie was getting more and irritated.

"He could walk out, just like Cole and Will. I won't put her through that again," Beckett said, full of conviction.

"Or he could stay, you're not even giving him a fighting chance. Plus, you are way ahead of yourself here. It's not like you and Castle are in a relationship or he is even a regular part of Genevieve's life. He's just getting to know you guys," Lanie sighed.

"Yeah, but she is getting attached to him and as much as I hate to keep her away from something that makes her just blossom, I have to. To protect her. I know I was a little severe at dinner, but I panicked. And regardless of the way I went about it, it had to be done before anyone got hurt," Beckett was still justifying her actions.

"Beckett, honey, I know you think you are looking out for Genevieve, but you need to be careful. If you care about Castle at all, you need to consider your behavior. You could very well push him too far and then he will walk out and that's on you," Lanie warned.

"You know what, Laine. This is really none of your business," Beckett's defensive walls flew up. She was done talking about this.

"Ok, well remember he was the one who told you he respected you as a parent and you're the one who is too chicken to actually tell him your concerns and _why_ you have them," Lanie's emphasis on the word why made Beckett flinch because the truth was she had mentioned her concerns to Castle but she hadn't told him why. She wasn't willing to make him privy to that information. Beckett hit the end button, not even sure if Lanie was still on the line.

* * *

Castle stormed into the loft, slamming the door behind him. He tossed his keys in the general direction of the counter, hearing them skid across the surface until they clattered to the floor on the other side. He wanted to throw things, break things, let out every expletive in the book, scream until he felt better. He was mad and hurt and more than a little confused. Worst of all he actually felt like he had done something wrong, but as he looked back, he couldn't find his misstep. He respected her. He did as she asked. He shook his head and worked to remove his shoes, throwing each of them as hard as he could in either direction. One managed to knock a picture frame off the wall. It fell to the ground and the sound of wood splitting and glass shattering soothed him some. He felt he had successfully released some of his anger, even if it was at the expense of a frame.

"Richard, you scared me half to death. I thought someone had broken in!" Martha gasped from the stairs.

"No, it's just me, Mother. Sorry I startled you," he sighed.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she wondered, seeing the raw emotion in her son's eyes.

"It's the whole situation with Beckett," he admitted.

"Genevieve?" Martha assumed, knowing Castle was fond of the girl and hated not being about to see her.

"Yeah, she came by the precinct today. Every one went to dinner, Beckett, Gen, Ryan, Esposito and I," he explained.

"Well, that sounds like a good time!" she gushed.

"Hardly," he replied flatly. "Beckett wouldn't even let her talk to me. I felt like a monster. I can't figure out what I have done so wrong…" he trailed off.

"Richard, darling, you didn't do anything. Beckett believes she is protecting her child. I know she has not explained her reasons to you and she may be going about it in a less than tactful manner, but she means well," Martha tried to make sense of it for her son.

"But the worse part is Genevieve _wants _to see me. I mean she came running at me, dying to tell me about the homework I helped her with and the books she is reading. It would be so much easier to stay away if Gen was still indifferent to me," he mentioned.

"Well, you brought that on yourself, kiddo," Martha chuckled, watching her son's expression darken even further. "You were so desperate to make her like you that you actually forged a bond with her. Maybe you need to give yourself some space. Don't go into the station for awhile, just until both you and Beckett calm down. I know you are very fond both of the Beckett women, and you don't want to jeopardize whatever chance you may have at being in either of their lives," she suggested wisely. Castle nodded seeing her logic. Earlier in the evening it had occurred to him that he was getting overly attached to Genevieve. Maybe he did need to take a step back. However, that didn't change the fact that he was mad at Beckett for what she had put him through at dinner.

Castle worked on the unfinished chapter until the early hours of the morning. Nothing was coming out right, his characters just ended up in a verbal confrontation, no matter how he wrote it. He was too angry to think properly. He knew he should just let it go, but for some reason he couldn't. It was more than just the fact that she interrupted every attempt Genevieve made to speak with him. She had also humiliated him in front of Ryan and Esposito. Before he accepted the dinner invitation, he looked to her for approval and she nodded. She could have at least been civil.

He saved the chapter he was working on and stood from his desk. He moved across the office to the self of Alexis's old books. He easily spotted the four thick shiny black books. He pulled the last from the shelf and turned each one of them over in his hands, reading the excerpt on the back. Like he thought earlier, not exactly classics, but Gen would enjoy them. He set them on his desk to remind himself to take them in the morning. He would run them over to Beckett and then start his break. He didn't want Gen to be without the reading material he promised. He sighed as he clicked of the light and ventured into his bedroom for a few hours of restless sleep.

* * *

Castle set the three books on the desk, having no intention of staying at the precinct.

"What's this?" Beckett eyed the three black books, hoping Castle had not actually bought them for Genevieve.

"Gen asked to borrow them, Alexis said it was ok," he replied curtly. Beckett met his eyes. The same tortured look from the night before hung in them and if she had to hazard a guess, he didn't get much sleep.

"I am not even sure if I want Gen reading these," Beckett sighed, picking up one of the books and studying the cover.

"I've read them all, having the same concern with Alexis. They aren't bad. The last one gets a little dicey, but it's nothing Gen can't handle," Castle mentioned flatly with a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, maybe I don't think Gen can handle it," Beckett snapped, not liking Castle's tone. What had him in such a mood? Was he really that upset about dinner?

"Fine, whatever. If you want to let her read them, fine. If not, throw them away, light them on fire, I don't care," he spit out, turning around and stomping away. He had been trying to stay calm, indifferent even, but her last jab set him off. Good thing he was going to disappear for awhile. Beckett sat there, staring as the elevator door closed, gaping. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if Beckett seems really mean/crazy in this one...it just keep coming out and I couldn't stop it. I AM CONSIDERING A REWRITE OF THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD. I KNOW BECKETT IS MAJORLY OOC SO I AM THINKING OF TAKING THIS DOWN AND TRYING AGAIN, LET ME KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Don't hate me because this is a two parter! I promise promise promise it will only be a couple days before the next segment it up. It is just too long to put into one post. Sorry! And sorry this did take so long. I dug myself into a pretty deep hole with the last chapter and it has taken me a bit to find my way out. I hope this is ok! We actually get a look into Gen's head a little bit. I know I rushed over a few things. Lemme know!**

* * *

Beckett squinted at the calendar on her desk. _A week? Really?_ It had really been a week since Castle had set the books on her desk and stormed out. No one had seen or heard from him since then. One look at Ryan and Esposito reminded her of that. Their glowers grew darker with each day that passed. Early in the week, she had given in and told them about Castle meeting Genevieve and their few encounters since, hoping they would back off, but instead it only made them more ticked off at her. Beckett rolled her shoulders and continued working. If Castle wanted to stay away and sulk, that was his problem, not hers. She had a job to do.

"Seriously guys, it's been a week. Let it go," she grumbled.

"Let it go?" Esposito parroted, standing from his chair and approaching her desk, Ryan not far behind.

"Yeah. When he's done pouting, he'll be back," she replied dismissively.

"You do realize he is not taking any calls. No one here has heard from him since he left the restaurant," Esposito retorted.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you," she suggested logically, ignoring the twinge of guilt she felt. She knew she had gone a little overboard on Castle, but at the same time she felt her reasons were valid.

"Beckett, you were pretty hard on him, maybe you should…" Ryan chimed in, only to be interrupted. Beckett threw her hands up.

"Ok, that's it. I have to go pick Gen up. You two can sit here and blame me for Castle's absence all night if you want," she spat, shuffling her papers into a neat stack and putting them in her bag.

* * *

Castle eased into the chair and threw his legs over the arm. He flipped open the book in his lap until he found the page he'd left off on. He scanned the page before, reminding himself of what he had read. He was just starting to learn about the life of one Jasper Whitlock Hale. He was heavily absorbed in the tale of Civil War warrior turned vampire warrior when his mother entered the loft.

"I am still not used to you being home all the time," she mentioned as she set her things down.

"You're the one who told me I should take a break," he replied dismissively.

"Yes, but Richard you are a wealthy man. I thought you would take a trip somewhere not sit at home reading the Twilight Saga. I thought you gave those books to Genevieve anyway," she sighed.

"I did. I bought another set," he provided.

"why?" Martha sounded exasperated.

"Edward and Bella have a complicated love, it's research," he justified, halfheartedly.

"Richard Castle, you know that is a bold faced lie. The only way that book would help you research was if you suddenly turned into the teenage girl who managed to meet a vampire. This is your sad attempt at keeping some kind of connection with Genevieve. I understand you are hurting kiddo, but this break is only going to help if you find things to keep your mind off the situation," she called him on his actions. It was enough to make him look up from the book.

"It's not that simple," he stated, his expression belaying his calm tone. He couldn't just not think of the situation. He knew that meant he would eventually have to confront Beckett. He just had to figure out what to say first.

* * *

Genevieve stared at the back of her mom's head as they drove home from dinner. Her mom asked her a question, but she elected not to answer. It had been days since she said anything to her mom that wasn't out of necessity. The last time they did talk, it was a shouting match. Remembering the conversation, Genevieve clinched her jaw and sat quietly as the car moved slowly through the heavy traffic. At least at home she could read. Her mother had made a rule that the Twilight books didn't go to school. She claimed they would be distracting.

"I have homework," Gen mumbled, disappearing into her room. She quickly finished her math assignment and grabbed New Moon off the nightstand. As she flipped it open, something on the inside cover caught her eye. In neat handwriting it said "A. Castle" and the address of the loft. Genevieve closed the book, her mind churning. She scraped her fingers along the pages as she thought. If he mom wouldn't let her see Castle, she would just have to find a way to see him herself. It would be hard to get past her mother, but it was at least worth a shot. She went to the bottom of her closet and dug out the money Grandpa Jim had given to her for Christmas. She contemplated taking the subway, but was not familiar with the system enough to feel comfortable going that route. It was too far to walk, so the only other option was to take a taxi. That way she could simply give the driver Castle's address and she would be delivered right to his door. She stuck the money in between the pages of her book and pulled on her favorite sweatshirt. Hugging the book to her chest, she slowly opened her bedroom door and just listened. It sounded like her mom was in her bedroom, probably working on a case. Genevieve closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making her way to the door and slipping out of the apartment. It wasn't until she was in a cab that she realized she had actually run away. A knot of anxiety twisted her stomach. She had never done anything like this before. She played with the pages of her book again, the familiar action steeling her resolve. She was going to see Castle. It was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Beckett finished her last note and tucked it away in the file that sat open beside her. She stood from her bed and pulled into a deep stretch. She wanted to see if she could talk Gen into a movie before bed. She knew she shouldn't reward Genevieve's behavior, but at the same time she couldn't punish her either. It was Beckett's actions that had spurred the behavior. So on guilt alone, she picked up a used copy of the first Twilight movie. She still wasn't sold on the series, but she couldn't pull Gen away. She decided to give in. She grabbed the movie off the nightstand and went to check on her daughter.

She knocked softly on bedroom door. After receiving no response, she entered. Her eyes scanned the room quickly and routinely, just like she did a million times at work. The child was no where to be found. The room was not very big and left few options for hiding places.

"Gen?" she called loud enough to be heard anywhere in the apartment. Maybe she was in the bathroom or the kitchen. "Genevieve?" she tried again, growing more desperate for a response. she looked around room one more time. From what she could see only one thing was missing. The thick black book from the nightstand. Fear crept into Beckett's chest, forcing her heart to pound faster, harder. She darted through the apartment, slamming open every door and rifling through every closet and cabinet until she convinced herself Gen was really gone. Next she ran through the building, checking the lobby, and knocking on neighbor's doors with no results. _Genevieve was missing._ She took a large gulp of air and checked her watch. They had only been home a half hour, she couldn't be very far. She rushed back into her room and grabbed her phone. Her first call was to Lanie for some much needed support. Her next call was to Ryan, knowing Lanie would call Esposito. She wanted the boys to drive the neighborhood to see if Genevieve was on foot. She planned to call everyone she could think of who might know where her daughter had taken off to. If both she and the boys came up empty, then she would call in the big guns. She would have the entire NYPD searching, if need be.

* * *

Castle looked through the peephole, but saw no one. He swore someone had just knocked on the door. Just to be sure, he pulled the door open. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. There stood Genevieve in her truest form. Her eyes were glued to the floor, peeking out from underneath the hood of her baggy sweatshirt and her hands gripped the well loved copy of New Moon so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Before Castle addressed the child, he leaned into the hallway, first looking left, then right. It appeared the girl was alone. Panic struck almost immediately. Had Genevieve really run away? To his place? _Beckett was going to kill him._

"Genevieve," he started, pulling the child's dark brown eyes up from the floor. "Does your mom know you're here?" he asked even though he was sure he knew the answer. Gen simply shook her head, confirming his worst fears. "Kid, your mom is going to kill me," he sighed. She just stared at him, her eyes wide and pleading. He grimaced. He would do anything to get that look off her face, but he was in so much trouble. "Come on, there's no use in standing in the hallway," He ushered her inside knowing more than likely the full brunt of the NYPD was looking for this child. If they weren't, they would be.

Genevieve shuffled past him, stopping just inside the door. She nervously ran her finger across the corner of her book, causing the pages to make a funny scraping noise. She looked up to see Castle reaching for his phone on the counter.

"No, don't!" she screamed. She dropped her book and ran at him. He turned to look at her, startled by her outburst. She stumbled to a stop in front of him. One of her small hands encircled his wrist while the other tried to pry the phone from his hand. "Don't call my mom, please. She'll make me go home," she begged. Castle managed to get his hand free from her grasp. The child crumbled to her knees looking down at her empty hands. "Please," she sobbed.

Castle stood over her, frozen, fighting an internal battle. On one hand, Genevieve was on the floor in his kitchen crying and begging him not to call her mother and on the other he still vividly remembered the day he lost Alexis in the department store after nearly twenty years. He didn't wish that fear and raw panic on anyone. He took a deep breath and decided to compromise.

"Ok, ok, come here," he crooned, gently lifting Genevieve into his arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her tears wet against his skin. "Gen, I need you to listen to me," he said softly. She sat up and wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "I have to tell your mom where you are," The desperate look in the girl's eyes literally made his heart ache. "I have to tell her you are safe. I am sure she is really worried,"

"No, please, no. Then she will come get me. I just wanted to see you and she wouldn't let me. And _you_ didn't do anything about it!" Castle certainly wasn't expecting that last sentence. Genevieve wanted him to do something? He winced. It was statements like that that made this whole situation harder.

"Angel, I couldn't. Your mom asked me not to. I figured if I did what she said, she would let us hang out again sometime," he explained. He hoped he didn't sound like he was making Beckett out to be the bad guy. The truth was, Beckett was her mother and he simply couldn't go against Beckett's wishes, not when it was a parenting situation.

"Did you even miss me?" Genevieve's tone was suddenly angry and she was pushing to get out of his hold. Instead of letting her go, he tightened his arms around her, pressing her against his chest again.

"Of course I did. You are a very special girl, Gen and I love our conversations," he tried to put her at ease, gently rubbing her back. A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized how comfortable Genevieve was in his arms. It suddenly hit him. This was exactly what Beckett was afraid of, Genevieve was too attached to him and when he suddenly wasn't around she felt rejected. He sighed, wishing that Beckett had actually _told him_ that was what she was worried about. He would have tried to assure her that he would be there for Genevieve. To let her know it was safe for Gen to become attached to him because he was attached to her. _Tried._ That was the key word. Beckett would have to be skeptical. Between his reputation and whatever her relationship history was, she had every right to be. Also, he knew it would send her into orbit if he admitted her cared not only for Genevieve, but for her as well. His stomach twisted with a mix of guilt, anger, and frustration. It had been a full week and this whole situation was eating him up inside. It was time to find a resolution. But first things first, he needed to let Beckett know her daughter was safe and sound. He had an idea. "Genevieve?" he called her attention once more. "Would it be ok if I texted your mom and told her you were ok and that I was going to bring you home myself?" he offered. Genevieve nodded.

* * *

Beckett's finger was on the send button, ready to call the captain to start a search for Genevieve. She had been missing the better part of an hour and no one she had called has seen or heard from her. She knew Ryan and Esposito were chomping at the bit to begin knocking down every door in the city to find the child. Beckett had held them off hoping Gen hadn't gotten far. However, before she could press the button a text came in. _Castle._ The one person she didn't call.

_Gen is safe and sound. She showed up at my door. I will bring her home._

Beckett let out an audible sigh of relief, grabbing Lanie's attention from where she sat on the couch. She looked up at her friend, trying to figure out what just happened.

"What is it, Kate?" Lanie asked.

"Gen's ok. She is with Castle," Beckett let out on another sigh.

"I told you you should have called him," Lanie chided.

"Why? He wouldn't have answered. No one has been able to get a hold of him all week," Beckett argued. To be honest, she had considered calling Castle first, but she knew he wasn't taking calls and she was afraid to admit she was the reason behind it.

"You need to give him a little more credit, sweetie. If you sent him a text saying Gen was missing, he would have taken your call. Also, he would certainly take your call if he had your daughter. He is not that cold," Lanie retorted.

"Then maybe I should just call him now," Beckett decided.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Look, he said he would bring Genevieve home and you know he will. She is safe, Kate. Just let it go," Lanie was trying to calm her friend. It was understandable that this whole thing had rattled Beckett. She couldn't even imagine how scary it must have been for Beckett to realize her daughter was missing, however Genevieve had been found now. She was with someone who would never lay a finger on her and promised to get her home safely. Beckett needed to take that as a win. The confrontation Beckett wanted with Castle could wait.

Beckett glowered at her best friend. She didn't like that idea, but she knew Lanie had a point. Plus she had to call everyone and tell them Genevieve had been found.

* * *

Before Castle could take Genevieve home, he needed to know she was ok. He wanted to make sure she understood the situation. After he sent his text, he set Genevieve on the counter.

"Ok, since I compromised for you, you have to answer some questions for me," he laid out. The girl nodded. "How did you get here?"

"I took a cab. I would have used the subway, but I wasn't sure how to get here. I found your address in Alexis's book," she explained. Castle cringed. He wished he hadn't asked that question. The thought of Geneveive alone in a cab or on the subway a night when anything could happen to her made his stomach turn.

"I am not going to give you a lecture because I am sure you are in for a long line of those from your mother when you get home, but you do know what you did tonight was very dangerous, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but I missed you so much," she felt he was worth the risk. Castle raked his hands over his face. This kid was unbelievable. It was only a month ago that she wouldn't look him in the eye, now she was running away from home, risking her life just to see him.

"Sweetheart, you should have just called. Wasn't my phone number in the book too?" Castle wondered, knowing she was probably referring to the way Alexis marked all of her books incase she were to lose on of them.

"Nope, just an address," the girl shrugged.

"Ok, well this can't happen again. You understand?" he sighed. Genevieve's eyes went wide again, brimming with tears and her bottom lip quivered. He lifted his gaze from her face to over her head, focusing on the tile backsplash over the sink. He was a sucker for tears.

"You don't want me here?" he voice cracked. Castle closed her eyes and drew a couple of breaths, trying to keep calm. He wanted to know who or what fostered this rejection in this child. No normal eleven year old acted this way. Someone had hurt this girl bad. He knew it wasn't Beckett. Beckett would give her heart, soul, and last breath to Genevieve, but someone else wasn't so giving.

"Genevieve, I love it when you visit, but you can't run away every time you want to see me," he explained, not hazarding to make eye contact again just yet.

"But Mom won't let me," she protested.

"I know, and we'll figure something out," he responded, glancing around the room. He noticed her book lying open on the floor, a few crumpled dollars peeking out of the pages. It nearly pained him to see the book awkwardly smashed into the ground. He padded over to it and picked it up. He straightened out the few bent pages and carried it back to Genevieve. "How about I make us some sundaes while you tell me where you are in this book?" he suggested. He felt his chest unclench as her dark eyes lit up. He wanted to see her happy before he took her home where he was sure she would face lectures and a punishment or two. He smiled at her and went to gather supplies.

"You've read it, right?" she checked, making sure she wouldn't spoil it if he ever did want to read it.

"Yes, twice," he called, his head buried in the freezer as he dug for the ice cream.

"Ok, well I am at the part after Bella jumped off the cliff and Jacob saved her. Alice just showed up," Gen started.

"Ah, you're almost to the good part," he grinned winking at her.

"What happens?" she asked eagerly.

"No, no, you have to read it," he chuckled.

"Aw man, I can't wait, I just want to read all the time." she sighed, flipping through the next few pages. "Maybe I could just…" she started to glance over the words until Castle set his hands on the pages.

"You can't do that either. You will get there, I promise," he laughed again. "Tell me about your favorite character," he changed her focus.

"Jasper Hale," she answered definitively.

"Really? I figured you for more of an Alice girl, or maybe Bella," he replied, somewhat surprised by her response.

"Well, I like them too, but I think Jasper is my favorite. He keeps to himself and he is never really the center of attention. He's kinda the outsider, but I think he knows more than he let's on. People don't know how smart he is because he really doesn't talk to anyone…well except Alice," she explained. As the words came out of her mouth, it struck Castle. She liked Jasper best because she could relate to him. What she described was exactly how she saw herself. He saw so much more.

"I'm surprised you don't like Alice more," he mused.

"Oh, I do like her! I wish I could be like her! She is so much fun and is happy all the time. And I wish I could see the future like her. Then I would know when my dad was going to skip out on meetings," Castle barely caught the statement about her father, as her words disappeared under her breath. He knew now was not the time to discuss Genevieve's father or whatever meetings she mentioned, so he simply filed the information away and continued the conversation.

"I think you're more like Alice than you think," he set a sundae in front of her along with a selection of toppings. "Once you open up to people, you're a lot of fun. I also think you are bright and you care about the people around you," He grabbed a spoon and shoveled a large scoop of his ice cream into his mouth. Genevieve looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before adding sprinkles to her sundae and taking a bite.

"I love ice cream. Mom doesn't buy it very often," she mentioned.

"We always have ice cream here. I don't think there is anything ice cream can't fix," Castle laughed. "Which is probably why I am afraid to trade my sweat pants for a pair of jeans on after this past week. I've had _lots_ of ice cream,"

"Lots?" Gen asked.

"Gallons. I think one day I had it for every meal," he nodded.

"Even for breakfast!?" she gasped.

"Even for breakfast," he confirmed.

"That is just silly. You need to have something good for breakfast, like cereal," she informed.

"Ok then Miss Beckett, tomorrow I will have cereal, just for you," he promised, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

* * *

Castle eased his card toward the curb and looked over the seat at Genevieve. She looked up at him nervously.

"Alright, when we go up stairs you do whatever your mom tells you to. I am sure we are both in a lot of trouble and we don't need to make it worse, deal?" She nodded. "Ok, let me see your book," he requested. He took the book from her and jotted something down on one of the pages and handed it back. She didn't look at what he wrote, assuming it was his phone number. "Let's go, kid. Time to face the music," he chuckled, getting out of the car.

When Beckett opened the door she found Castle standing there with his hands on Genevieve's shoulders. Her daughter looked up at her, her brown eyes wide and apologetic.

"I believe this belongs to you," Castle tried to cut through the tension. He gently pushed Genevieve forward. Beckett's eyes flooded with relief as she wrapped her arms around the girl's thin shoulders and buried her face in her dark hair.

"You scared me. Don't you ever do that again," she let out on one long breath. Genevieve nodded against her mother's chest. She was released by Beckett only to be pulled into Lanie's arms.

"Sweet girl, you had us all scared," Lanie squeezed the girl tight.

"I'm sorry," Gen mumbled.

"Gen, please go to your room," Beckett instructed. Genevieve looked back at Castle. He discretely winked at her. She raised one hand and waved half heartedly.

"Ok, well I'm gonna…" Castle started, pointing his thumb under his shoulder.

"No, you need to tell me what the hell is going on," Beckett demanded. Castle's brow furrowed. He looked at Lanie who looked just as clueless as he felt.

"What's going on is your daughter showed up at my apartment and I brought her back," he stated calmly.

"How did she know where you live? What did she want? Why did she go to your place?" Beckett rattled off questions. It was obvious she was trying to bait him into a confrontation. He glanced at Lanie again. He had already been humiliated in front of Ryan and Esposito. He wasn't going to let it happen in front of Lanie too. He straightened his shoulders and

"Beckett, it's been a long evening. Gen's home and that's all that matters. If you want to discuss the rest of your concerns, we can do so at another time, privately," he said his piece and turned to leave before she had a chance to object.

Beckett let out a frustrated growl and shut the door.

"Can you believe him?" she huffed.

Lanie stared at her friend for a moment before responding, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Kate, he's right. It's been a long night. I think before you do anything else, you need to talk to Genevieve. Ask her all the questions you asked Castle. She is just as much a part of this as Castle is."

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. He wasn't around anymore and she is so attached to him that she ran away to see him," Beckett grumbled.

"But you were keeping them apart, Kate!" Lanie retorted.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Beckett spat.

"No, I am saying that I think you need to figure out exactly what it is you're afraid of. What is it that has you acting so crazy that you are completely forcing Castle out of your life before he has even given you half a reason to?" Lanie replied.

"He's not good for us!" Beckett blurted.

"He's not good for you? Honey, he's great for you. He is one of a handful of people you trust with your life and you and he are on the same wavelength more often that you ever are with Javi and Kevin and they are like your brother. And I know you confide in him, more than you do with me, especially when it comes to Genevieve because you know he gets what it's like to be a single parent. Kate, he grounds you in a way you have needed for such a long time. Whether you want to notice it or not, he has become your solid ground. He's your touch stone when you're afraid a case is going to suck you in. You have pulled far less overnights since he's been around. And Genevieve! What he does for her is incredible. Have you ever seen her open up to someone the way she does with him? And not just talking, she holds his hand and hugs him. She has acted more like a normal kid since she met him…wait…that's what your afraid of isn't it? That he's good for you…"Lanie pointed out.

"What? That's stupid," Beckett scoffed

"No it's not! You wouldn't know what to do with someone who was actually good for you. You would know how to let them breech the force field. Everyone who has been interested in you in the past was good and you knew that so you could just throw up the walls and that was that. Castle is different. He actually could be a part of your life. Your instincts tell you that but out of habit you simply can't let him in. I know you think it's because you've been wrong before so you are never letting anyone get close to you or Genevieve again, but it's just the opposite. You don't know what you would do with him once he was in, how you would adjust," Lanie realized.

"Whatever, Lanie," Beckett deflected. Lanie made a face that said she knew she was right.

"Well, I am going to head home. Just talk to Genevieve before you make any more decisions for her own good," Lanie encouraged.

"Ok. Thanks for everything and I will see you tomorrow," Beckett hugged her friend.

"No problem, sweetie. I am just glad everything worked out."

Beckett locked the door and went to check on her daughter.

She found Genevieve on her bed fast asleep. She was still fully clothed and her book was at her side, her finger holding her place. Beckett carefully took the book, her eyes catching on the out of place black print above the chapter name. It was a handwritten note.

_Gen, You are such a wonderful, bright young lady and you touch all the lives around you. I personally love our visits and conversations. That being said, here is my phone number so you can just call me next time rather than running away. I would hate for you to scare everyone like that again. Especially your mom, she loves you very much and it's easy to see you are her whole world. She only wants what is best for you, so listen to her. I will see you soon. Castle (xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

Beckett released a long breath as she read the note. The words didn't sound like they came from the villain she made Castle out to be. Her eyes flicked to Genevieve and then back to the note. She and Gen needed to have a long talk, but she didn't have the heart to wake the child. It would have to wait until morning. She bookmarked the page and set the book on the night stand. She removed Genevieve's tattered shoes and pulled the comforter over her. She reached out and brushed a knotted curl out of her daughter's face and kissed her forehead.

* * *

She lay in bed with the night's events and Lanie's words rolling through her head. She thought back on her brief encounter with Castle, cringing as she realized it was just was much of an attack as the incident at the restaurant a week earlier, only this time is was more overt and less public. Guilt hit her hard as she went through their conversation and didn't recall even thanking him for bringing Genevieve home. She couldn't even blame it on being wrapped up in the moment because she was with it enough to turn right around and attack him, blame him. She ran through all of her recent behavior noticing just how out of sorts she had been acting. When had things gotten so out of control? More importantly, why? Was Lanie right? She had no doubt she would toss and turn all night trying to find those answers, but first she grabbed her phone and typed a quick message. _Thanks, really._

The reply came quickly, much to her surprise. _No problem._


	8. Chapter 8

**Not my best piece of work, but a necessary piece. I struggled with it so I am again sorry it took me so long. I am going to try to get on the next chapter, but I may be out of town this week, so it may be tough, but I promise to try! I at least have an idea this time!**

* * *

There was knocking. Insistent knocking. Castle lifted his head to see if the knocking was real or just some twisted part of his tumultuous sleep state. When he head the knock again, he pushed off the bed.

"Coming!" he called, his voice cracking in protest. He shuffled into the bathroom and did a quick brushing of his teeth before he went to greet whoever decided to show up at his door at seven AM

Beckett took a long sip of her coffee as she waited for the door to open. To say she was exhausted was a vast understatement. In addition to being on edge most of the past week , the drama of last night gave her very little chance for sleep. Between everything running through her head and the need to check on Genevieve every time she heard a noise, she maybe amount three hours. Not to mention the fact that she had been up for the last hour and a half speaking with her daughter.

Castle scrubbed one hand over his face as he reached for the door knob. He was almost as surprised by this visitor as he was by the one he had the night before.

"Beckett?" There was part of him that was sure he was hallucinating. She extended a large cup of coffee towards him. A peace offering. He just stared at it.

"It's not poison. I figured I would be getting you out of bed so the least I could do was bring you a cup of coffee," she mentioned with a soft smile. Castle couldn't help but afford himself a soft smile as well. For the first time in weeks Beckett actually seemed approachable. That didn't erase all of the damage she had done, but it was good to know she had lowered her shield. At least for the time being.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the cup and opening the door enough to let her inside.

Beckett looked around the loft. The usually homey space looked bleak and empty. No wonder he felt lonely. The place had lost its spark of life. Her eyes caught on the pieces of shattered glass near the hallway.

"Oh. Yeah, one of the frames fell off the wall...after…uh…I hit it...with my shoe," he mentioned awkwardly. He knew he should have cleaned it up already. He broke it over a week ago. He just never got around to it. "I'm sure you didn't come here to discuss my broken wall art. At least I hope you didn't," he changed the subject.

"Is there some reason you _did_ hope I would show up?" she wondered, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No. Actually I am surprised to see you," he shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I guess the walls have been pretty high lately," she replied nonchalantly as if she hadn't been a raging lunatic for the last week or so.

"Impenetrable. I figured it best to retreat until other plans could be formulated or the guards were let down," he continued with her line of thought. When he saw her posture stiffen, he feared he had made a wrong turn.

Something about his statement irked Beckett. Maybe it was the fact that he had admitted that it was in fact her fault he had been out of touch for the last week.

"Look Castle, I think we need to talk," she started.

"I agree. Things have really gotten out of hand, especially if last night was any indication," he replied, leaning back against the coat closet door and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I talked to Genevieve this morning. I know you had nothing to do with her running away. I know it wasn't your fault," she stated. Castle pulled back to his full height, something akin to hurt flashing across his expression.

"Frankly, the fact that you ever thought it was offends me," he snorted.

"Offends you?" Beckett was making sure she heard him right.

"Yes," he pinned her with a glare and walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. He fought back the smile as he thought about the promise he made to Genevieve. He pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and hoped he had some type of cereal he liked. "I have done everything you asked. I never even pushed the limits, which we both know is very hard for me. So for you to assume I concocted some plan to get your daughter out of her room and into a cab to visit me, offends me," he explained tersely.

"Oh. Well, I didn't think it was directly your fault. I just…" Beckett stammered. She understood what he was saying and realized he made a valid point.

"Blamed me. You'd have to," he finished for her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beckett snapped.

"It wouldn't make sense for you to not blame me. In your head I am some kind of monster. I have no idea why, but you have built up this idea of me that is so horrible and so scary and you just cling to it, refusing to see that I am not at all like what you have imagined. So yes, you blamed me for Gen's disappearance. Big bad Castle lured Genevieve to his lair. It just fits your story better," his tone was flat, void of all emotion.

"Castle, that is ridiculous," Beckett scoffed.

"Is it? Really?" he challenged.

"I do not think you are a monster. That is just stupid. I don't like you make assumptions about what I think," she huffed, her defensive walls slamming into place so hard Castle swore he heard them out loud. He set his bowl down and walked back to her side.

"Ok, you need to leave. You're obviously not ready to have this conversation," He gripped her elbow and led her towards the door. He put her in the hallway and locked her out. Beckett stood there staring at the door, gaping. The irony was not lost on her. Here she had spent the week pushing him away now he had quite literally pushed _her_ away.

"Castle!" she yelled, banging on the door. "Castle, let me in!" she demanded.

Castle shook his head as he heard Beckett shouting on the other side of the door. He had been hopeful when she showed up, but when she got defensive when they started talking, he knew he wouldn't be able to get through to her. He was not going to waste time fighting a losing battle.

"Castle, do you really want your neighbors to hear me shouting through your door? They might call the police!" she warned.

"You are the police!" he shouted back, smirking to himself. He sat down at the counter with his bowl of cereal and shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. If she was still there when he finished, he would consider letting her back in.

"Damn it, Castle. Just open the damn door," Beckett growled, beating her fist against the door. She couldn't believe he had actually locked her out and was not going to let her back in. She was tempted to leave. In fact, that was what she wanted to do, but her conscience kept telling her to stay, to work out this problem. If not for herself, for Genevieve. Castle was right, things were out of hand. They couldn't go on like that for any long. "Castle, please let me in. Look, I know you're mad…" before she could finish, the door flung open. The sleepy eyed placid man who had opened the door the first time was replaced by a rigid, serious man with fire in his eyes and tension rolling off of him in waves.

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to cover it," Castle wasn't really sure what set him off. One minute he had finished his cereal and was ready to let her back in to discuss things rationally and the next he was ready for a fight of epic proportions. He assumed his had to do with her use of the word mad. If he was just mad this would have been over. He wasn't petty enough to hold a grudge for a week. "You really think I have been keeping my distance because I am _mad_?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Beckett replied tentatively. She didn't know how to handle him like this. He was so angry and hurt. And it was her fault. Usually the Castle she knew was upbeat, and quirky, driving her crazy. This Castle was weighted down by grief and embarrassment, obviously fighting the urge to cry out in all the pain he was feeling. She had no idea.

"Beckett, you humiliated me! Not only in front of your daughter but in front of Ryan and Esposito as well. You made me out to look like a monster than night. You wouldn't even let me talk to her. _Talk_, Beckett, I couldn't even join in the conversation. I just had to sit there like a dope. And the worst part was I actually felt like I had done something wrong. I felt that I had to have done something to elicit that kind of reaction from you, but as I looked back on it, I couldn't find a single thing. You embarrassed me for no reason. I felt like a fool and I was hurt that you had condemned me before I had actually done anything. There was no way I was going back to that station house to face that. Not right away. And the more I thought about it and the more you made it clear that you wanted me to have nothing to do with Genevieve, I figure it was time to separate myself. I had to make space because I knew if we were working together and the subject came up, it would be awkward. I didn't want that…"he ran out of steam. Beckett just stared back at him. He reached out for her wrist and pulled her back into the loft. "We are determined to make this the most public altercation ever," he mumbled half to himself as he shut the door. Beckett knew this was not the time to bring up the fact that he was the one that put her in the hall.

"I, I might have…erm….overreacted," she admitted. "If it helps, everyone is on you side. Lanie, Kevin, Javi, everyone. Maybe even Gen," she attempted to lighten the mood. Castle didn't bite.

"I don't want sides, Beckett. I want things back to normal. I want you to trust me. I want to know _why_ you think I am such a monster," he sighed.

"I don't think you are a monster," Beckett objected, vehemently.

"Ok, maybe I am not using the right word. I want to know why you think I am a _threat_. Is that better?" Castle reiterated. Beckett nodded. She didn't really want to say she thought he was a threat. She didn't want to admit to that. That would mean she would have to swallow her pride and actually tell him what was bothering her. She took a deep breath and decided it was time.

"You're right ok. I do see you as a threat. You are a threat to the life I have so carefully created for me and Genevieve. I have screwed up in the past and Gen has paid for it. I am not about to let it happen again. The thing that makes you even more threatening is that you are good. _So good. _You actually care about us, especially Genevieve. I have never seen her respond to someone the way she does with you. You have obviously given her something she has needed for a long time. And that makes this so much harder…" she trailed off, suddenly finding the lipstick mark on her coffee cup very interesting.

"I'm not sure I follow," he was confused. Why was he so threatening if he was good? Beckett met his eyes. He recognized the panic. He had seen it at the restaurant. He hoped that didn't mean she would be clamming up on him again. She was just starting to open up.

"If you were bad, I could just shut you out; send you on your way. I wouldn't have to think twice about it. But you're good and there is a part of me that believes that I can let you into my life and everything will be fine. There will be movie nights and taco nights and you will babysit and take Gen to the zoo and the library and it will all work out. But there is another part of me that wonders what will happen if I do let you in and everything falls apart. What if life gets in the way? Ya know, my work or your work, or you start dating someone or even if I start dating someone or if you simply lose interest. What happens then? I will have a hurt little girl on my hands and I don't know if I could handle that again.

Castle took a minute to absorb everything she said. He didn't miss the "again" but he knew better than to ask at this time. She would share that story in her own time.

"Kate, whether you believe it or not, I know where you're coming from. I've been there. I know it's not easy being a single parent and I just want to help. I am not going to stand here and promise you everything is going to be ok. But I can tell you that you can trust me. I have the utmost respect for you. I always have. I also think Genevieve is a very special girl. Although it is a little hard to get her going, once you do, she has quite an infectious personality. And you're right, I do care about you. That being said, I am going to be around. I am not just going to disappear," as he finished, Beckett still looked skeptical. He figured he might as well go for broke. "If it helps any there is only one person I am interested in dating," he mentioned with a shy smile.

Beckett felt all the air leave her lungs. First he had called her Kate, then he mentioned wanting to date her. She was so overwhelmed, she thought she might fall over. It wasn't that she hadn't considered dating him, in fact, she had thought about it a lot. As a fantasy. She didn't think she was ready for the real thing. Yet. She reached back and found the door behind her. She leaned against it to steady herself. She looked up at Castle, his blue eyes expectant, waiting for some kind of response. She couldn't find her words.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing deeply. "Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say," he was suddenly so unsure of himself that she wished she could say something, anything. "Look, I don't want anything but for things to go back to the way they were. I just want to get to know you and Genevieve. I say we start slow, maybe do something once a month and we can figure it out from there," he suggested.

"And we shelf the dating issue?" she checked, She wanted to make sure that bomb he dropped was defused before she agreed to anything.

"Yes, for the time being," he answered quickly. "I…just wanted you to know that, it's ok if you don't feel that way,"

"I just…not right now," she sighed. The truth was she wasn't sure what she felt. She really had never considered him that way. "But I would like things to go back to the way they were," she agreed.

"Great," he beamed, the first real smile she seen all morning.

"I am sorry Castle, really. I took my fear out on you. That was wrong of me," she apologized finally.

"I knew you were scared, I could see it all over your face. I knew you weren't just being cruel. I just wanted to know why. I wanted to help," he shrugged.

"I know and again I am sorry. Regardless of whether or not I was being cruel, I was rude. Unfortunately, I can't promise this won't be the last time. Maybe you should call me out on it next me," she mentioned.

"Privately," he added.

"Yes, privately," she blushed as she remembered how she publically humiliated him. "I guess I should get to work. They will be looking for me soon. Are you coming back?" she wondered.

"Of course, but probably not today. Tomorrow," he confirmed.

"Then tomorrow," she smiled, turning to leave.

"Hey Beckett," he stopped her. She spun back around. "Um, how is Gen today? Is she ok?" he asked sheepishly. Beckett chuckled.

"She fine. We had a nice long talk. However, I have taken away the last two Twilight books for two weeks and library privileges for a month,"

"Ouch," Castle winced.

"Well, how do you ground a kid who never even left the house before she ran away?" she pointed out.

"Ah yes, well that would be tough. I rarely grounded Alexis. On time she grounded herself. She was always the more responsible one," he shrugged. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Castle," she said once more.

"Tomorrow," he agreed with a smile, holding the door open for her.

After Beckett left, Castle decided he could use another hour or so of sleep. He hadn't slept well all week and since he was going back to the station the next day he figured he could use all the sleep he could get. His downtime would, hopefully, be limited once again. As he lay in bed, he felt like he could truly breathe for the first time in a week. The heavy weight in his chest had dissipated. He was grateful Beckett had stopped by and they could now move forward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another piece. It took forever to get it out of me. The next one won't take so long. Sorry! Enjoy.**

* * *

"So…" Beckett started, grabbing the attention of the three men in front of her. "Gen's birthday is this weekend."

"Are we getting pizza and going to a movie again?" Esposito wondered, having done that the past few years for Genevieve's birthday.

"Actually, she wants to have a party at the park. I can't get her to invite anyone her own age, but she wants us all there," Beckett explained.

"Am I invited?" Castle wondered.

"Well of course, you're the first name she mentioned," Beckett pointed out.

"Do I get to bring a gift?" he checked.

"Yes, but only one!" she replied.

"Alright," Castle smirked as he turned to walk out of the station.

"One, Castle! I mean it! Not a bunch of presents in one box, one present!" she clarified.

"I know, I know, one gift," he tried to reassure her, but his tone gave her no assurance.

"And nothing expensive!" she called after him. He gave her a dismissive wave.

Castle spent the remainder of the week searching for the right present. Of course he found a million things that would be perfect for Genevieve, but the one non-expensive gift limit complicated things. He had to narrow it down to what Gen would like the most. He considered getting her a book, but he knew that would only last her a few days at most, so he considered a gift certificate to the bookstore, but he found that too impersonal. After returning what he thought was the perfect gift twice, he decided on what actually was the perfect gift. He had it professionally wrapped, not wanting to taint the gift with sloppy packaging.

He looked at the beautiful burgundy package that sat in the middle of his desk. He fingered the golden ribbon, straightening the bow for the millionth time. He wanted it to be perfect when he arrived at the party a couple hours later. His attention was pulled away as his phone buzzed across the desk. Beckett's picture and name filled the screen.

"What's up, Beckett?" he asked.

"Have you looked outside lately?" she returned.

"Umm…" Castle trailed off as he looked over at the window. For the first time he noticed the grey sky and the drops of rain, neither of which boded well for a party at the park. "Ohh…"

"Exactly. I need your help," Beckett stated.

"What can I do?" Short of the impossible feat of making the rain stop, he would do anything to help.

"My apartment is a disaster and Genevieve is on the verge of a melt down. I can't cancel this party," she sighed. Castle gave his loft a once over. The maid had just been through. It was spotless.

"So have it here," he offered without hesitation.

"Have the party at your loft?" she made sure she understood, but before Castle could reply another voice came over the line.

"You mean it?" Genevieve asked.

"Of course sweetheart, it's your birthday and I don't want you to miss out because of a little rain," he confirmed. Castle winced as a she let out a high pitched squeal of joy. "Let me talk to your mother, kid," he laughed.

"Are you sure, Castle?" Beckett checked.

"Beckett, I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure. It's not like there is a whole lot else going on around here today," he mentioned.

"I thought Alexis was home for the weekend," she remembered.

"She is, but she has been holed up in her room studying. I've barely seen her," he explained.

"Well, wouldn't a party disrupt her studying?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" Castle laughed. "She is _my_ daughter, she has learned to study through far bigger distractions than a party,"

"Good point," Beckett laughed too. "Well, in that case, I suppose we will be there soon,"

"Can't wait," Castle replied, ending the call and honestly, _he couldn't._

Castle met Beckett and Genevieve at their car, knowing they would have a lot to carry up. The doorman for the building provided a luggage cart so they would only have to make one trip. Genevieve hopped out of the car and ran at Castle. He caught her easily and hugged her to his chest.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed.

"No problem, kid. Bad weather is not going to stop us," he smiled. "Now let's get this stuff upstairs and get ready for guests to arrive,"

As Castle turned around from setting the cake on the counter, Beckett caught his arm.

"You really didn't have to do this," she stated.

"I know, but I wanted to. Look how happy she is," he gestured towards Gen who was setting up the table and wrapping the chairs with streamers.

"She's never wanted a party before," Beckett mused.

"Then all the more reason we didn't cancel this one," Castle smirked.

"Dad…" Alexis's voice cut in from the stairs. "Oh, hi Beckett," she knew they were hosting Gen's party, but she hadn't expected them to arrive so soon.

"What did you need, pumpkin?" Castle wondered.

"I was actually going to ask when Beckett was going to get here, that and I need a snack break," she provided.

"Alexis, you're more than welcome to stay for the party," Beckett extended the invitation. "Right Gen?" she addressed the birthday girl.

"Yeah…"the child moved from the table towards the stairs. "Maybe you could help me hang some more streamers," she suggested, handing Alexis a roll of crepe paper. Beckett and Castle exchanged a look, both surprised that Genevieve approached Alexis on her own.

"I'd like that," Alexis answered. "Let's get a chair and we'll hang some up high," she suggested and they were off.

"She would have never done that before she met you," Beckett noted.

"I know, I am a miracle worker," Castle replied with a cheeky grin. Beckett playfully swatted at his chest.

A few hours later the party was in full swing, they had spent most of the afternoon playing games and had settled into a game of Scrabble. They were playing on teams. Kevin and Jenny, Javi and Lanie, Beckett and Castle and Alexis and Genevieve. Alexis and Genevieve were stealing the show. While waiting for their turn, Castle went in search of a Scrabble dictionary and Beckett ran into the kitchen to prepare the cake.

After the cake was ready for candle lighting and as the game came back around to their turn, Beckett went to find Castle.

When she entered his office, she found him reaching for a dusty book on a high shelf.

"Castle," she called for his attention. Apparently she startled him. He visibly flinched and the book slipped from his grasp. As it fell to the ground, the corner struck him in the forehead. Beckett gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry!" she squeaked.

"It's ok, not the first time I've been hit in the head with a book. At least this time it wasn't thrown at me," he mused, rubbing the spot on his forehead.

"Castle, you're bleeding," she pointed out. Castle looked at his fingers to confirm her statement.

"Well, that's nice," he grimaced.

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up. I don't want you bleeding all over Gen's cake," Beckett laughed, tugging him towards his in suite bathroom.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to do that," he resisted. Beckett just gave him a look and he figured it was easier to give in than fight her.

"You're not even going to need a Band-Aid," Beckett observed as she cleaned the small cut. Castle was only half listening as he eyes traced the graceful curve of her neck. With her so close, he barely resisted sliding her arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to force that idea out of his mind. Unfortunately his plan back fired as the scent of warm cherries overwhelmed him. When his blue eyes fluttered open, he was nose to nose with Beckett. Her deep brown eyes holding a questioning gaze. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he swallowed hard.

Beckett could feel the warmth radiating off the Castle as she tended to his small wound. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. She found herself drawn to him, more than she usually was. When his eyes opened, a shade darker than normal, she couldn't resist. She had a moment of weakness. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his for a split second. As she pulled away, Castle's hand came up and his finger caught under her chin, pulling her back to him.

Castle wasn't sure how to process what was happening, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. His free hand slid into her dark hair, locking her against him.

As Beckett felt the urgent pull of Castle's lips and his fingers scrapping across her scalp, she tried to remember what she had been thinking when she had initiated the kiss moments earlier. The truth was, she wasn't thinking, and she didn't want to think. She just wanted to do it, but she knew she needed to stop. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't fair to either of them. She wasn't ready for a more personal relationship with him and although he _was_ ready, it wasn't right to lead him on. She reluctantly pulled away. As soon as he met her eyes again, she felt the blush flood her cheeks. She couldn't believe she kissed him. It was less than a month ago that she had berated him for simply wanting to get to know them and now here she was kissing him. But he_ had_ saved the day and he smelled _so_ good and he was _right_ there. She was going to be up all night analyzing this one.

"We…should get back…" she breathed. It took Castle a moment to realize what she meant by "back". At first his mind drew a blank, them he remembered they were in the middle of Gen's party.

"Um, yeah…we should," he agreed.

"And Castle…I didn't…" Beckett started, not really sure how tell him that kiss was a fluke. A wonderful, potentially addictive fluke, but a fluke none the less.

"I know, it's ok," he smiled. One look at Beckett told him she hadn't intended to kiss him. He could also tell she didn't regret it; she just wasn't ready for it to mean anything. He was ok with that. For now.

"Where'd you two sneak off to? It's your turn," Javi informed when they reentered the living room.

"Scrabble dictionary," Castle mentioned, holding up the dusty book that had struck him in the head moments earlier.

"Well get to using it, you're holding us up!" Lanie teased.

"Ok, last round and then it is time for cake and presents," Beckett announced. She glanced at Castle, watching his eyes light up at the mention of presents. He had obviously gotten something for Gen that he was very excited about. She didn't know if she should be concerned or not.

Genevieve sat before her pile of presents, her eyes wide with excitement as she tore the wrapping on the first one. It was a soccer ball from Javi.

"Does this mean it's time to start playing again?" she asked excitedly. Through out the spring summer and fall, Javi and Gen get together for a regular game of soccer, whether it is once a week or once every few weeks, depending on Javi's work schedule. He was trying to encourage her to join her school's team, but her shyness was holding her back. He wasn't giving up. He was still hoping he could talk her into it down the line.

"Anytime, sobrina. I was hoping we could get a game in today, but the weather had other plans," he mentioned, gesturing towards the gray skies outside the window.

"We'll plan a day soon," Beckett chimed in, winking at her daughter.

The next package was a new shirt and hoodie from Kevin and Jenny.

"Mom, it's from American Eagle!" Gen gasped.

I know, just like you wanted!" Beckett replied, smiling at the couple as they both gave her an appreciative look. Beckett had circulated Genevieve's wish list a few weeks earlier, just incase people had trouble finding gifts for a twelve year old girl. Genevieve moved on to another box, pulling out her very own digital camera from Lanie.

"Lanie, I said nothing expensive," Beckett scolded, glancing towards Castle. It was obvious she expected him to be the one to break that rule, not Lanie.

"Kate, calm down. I got it on sale. Plus, it's not exactly easy to buy her gifts when you eliminate the big three: movies, music, and books." Lanie protested.

"What does that mean?" Castle wondered, not remembering Beckett mentioning a rule against books, movies, or music.

"That means every year for my birthday Mom takes me to the bookstore, the one that sells movies and music too and she buys me one item for every year," Genevieve explained.

"So this year she gets twelve items," Beckett clarified.

"Oh, I see. What an interesting idea," he mused, suddenly glad he hadn't bought Genevieve a book.

"One last present girlie, then cake," Beckett prompted.

Genevieve careful untied the gold bow and ripped through the burgundy paper, revealing a white shirt box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a heavy object wrapped in black tissue paper. She folded the paper back to find a leather journal with her name stamped along the bottom corner. It had an attached brown satin book mark and a leather tie to hold the book closed. She ran her fingers along the imprinted letters.

"It's so pretty," she said, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

" I know you love to read, but I didn't know if you had any interest in writing your own stories, but if you did, here is the place to do it. If you don't, I figured you could use it as a diary," Castle explained.

"I've never had anything like this," she mentioned. "How did you get one with my name on it?"

"I had them stamp it especially for you," he replied, looking over at Beckett. She seemed pleased with his choice in gifts. It wasn't too expensive. It was only one gift and it was something Gen could use.

After cake, the crowd thinned out. Genevieve begged to stay and watch a movie with Castle and Alexis. Beckett didn't have the heart to tell the birthday girl no. She just hoped any residual awkwardness from this kiss would not be noticeable to the two other people in the room. Alexis tossed herself in the chair, leaving Beckett, Castle and Genevieve to take up residence on the couch in the same way they did at Beckett's place, an adult at each end and the kid in the middle.

By the time the movie had reached its conclusion, Genevieve had fallen asleep. She had moved down so her legs were now completely in Castle's lap and she was splayed across the middle cushion with one arm supporting her head and the other tucked under her chin. Alexis looked very similar, curled up in the chair.

"I guess I should help you get all these streamers down," Beckett realized.

"Don't worry about it. It will get taken care of," he declined her offer.

"Are you sure?" she checked.

"Yes, I have people for that. Plus, they add a little color to this place in the meantime," he smiled.

"Ok, then just let me get her gifts together and I'll wake her up so we can get out of your hair," Beckett tried again.

"No need to wake her up. I'll carry her out to your car," he offered.

"You really don't have to do that," Castle had done enough for one day, yet he was still going out of his way.

"Too bad," he grinned, moving from the couch and scooping Genevieve into his arms. She stirred slight and readjusted, tossing one arm over his shoulder and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Once downstairs, he easily slid Gen into the car and fastened her seat belt.

"Thank you, Castle," she mumbled from somewhere in that gray state between awake and asleep.

"No problem, kid," Castle returned, kissing her temple. "Happy Birthday."

Beckett was standing awkwardly on the curb, waiting to say goodbye to Castle.

"Thank you for everything you did today. I owe you, big time," she stated.

"No you don't, I did it as much for myself as I did it for you and Gen," he denied.

"Well either way, this was big in Gen's books. If you hadn't completely won her over before, you have now," she chuckled.

"Ah, you caught onto my plan," he teased. She rolled her eyes but her face quickly gave way to an anxious expression and she began nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Look, about the…" Castle cut her off with a dismissive wave.

"Don't worry about it. We just got things back to normal and I am not giving that up. Maybe someday we will revisit that kiss, but now is not the time," he explained.

"So, we're ok?" she wondered.

"Yes, have a good night Kate and I'll see you at work," he finished. Beckett nodded and started towards the driver's side door. She looked back at Castle, making sure it was really him she was talking to. She had expected more teasing or more of an attempt to press the issue, but he was true to his word. He just wanted to spend some time with them and get to know them. For now.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm bored," Genevieve grumbled as she walked into Castle's office. There was a teacher's workday at her school and Castle volunteered to watch her while her mom was at work.

"How can you be bored? You brought like six books with you and you have only been here for an hour and a half, you couldn't possibly have finished them all already," Castle replied absently. She came around the desk and took a seat on the edge of it. Castle smirked to himself as he noticed just how comfortable Gen was in his loft.

"Well, I haven't, but I just finished one and I don't want to read anymore," she whined. At that, Castle looked up.

"I am sorry, I must be losing my hearing. I swore Genevieve Beckett just told me she didn't want to read anymore," he chuckled.

"That _is_ what I said," Gen groaned. "Can't we go _do_ something?"

"We can, but I have a little work to do so as soon as I am done, we can do whatever you want," he compromised.

"How long is that going to take?" she wondered.

"I don't know, a half hour maybe," he estimated.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" she huffed.

"Snoop around? Oh! I know! There is a closet upstairs that is full of all of Alexis's old things, books, and clothes and things. She said she you could go through it and anything you wanted you could have," he remembered.

"For reals?" Gen gasped. Castle was somewhat surprised by her use of slang. She sounded like a regular twelve year old, something that was very rare for her.

"Yes, it's the second door on the right at the top of the stairs," he instructed. She hopped off his desk and scrambled out of the room.

* * *

Castle hadn't seen Gen again by the time he finished his work, so he went to go find her. The closet door was open and there was a rustling coming from inside.

"Everything ok in here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, Alexis has some cool stuff," Genevieve mentioned. "Can I have this?" she asked, holding up at Richard Castle promotional t-shirt. Castle couldn't help but laugh out loud. The shirts were never actually sold, but they made a sample. He had completely forgotten he had it, obviously he gave it to Alexis and she buried it in the back of the closet.

"Sure kid, your mom will kill me, but you can have that," he allowed.

"Oh. Well I don't have to…" Gen said, taking another long look at the shirt. It was really cool, but she didn't want to get Castle in trouble with her mom. Again.

"Sweetheart if you want it, take it. I don't mind getting on your mom's nerves every once in awhile," he reassured her. "What else did you find?"

"Some other shirts and a whole bunch of books, but Mom is not going to let me have them," Genevieve frowned at the stack of books in front of her.

"Why not?" Castle couldn't figure out why Beckett wouldn't let Gen have more books, provided they were age appropriate.

"Says I have too many, can't bring anymore home until I donate some," she shrugged.

"Well, then I have an idea. Grab your books and follow me," he urged. Genevieve did as she was told and followed him to a spare bedroom. "I know it hasn't happened yet, but some night you may have to spend the night here and if you do, this will probably be your room. So, you can keep the books here. That way you don't always have to bring books when you visit and your mom doesn't get mad at you for bringing more books home," he explained. Genevieve looked at the empty bookshelves taking up one wall. Then she looked up at Castle in awe.

"I can keep books here?" she checked.

"You can keep as many as those shelves will hold," he confirmed. Gen walked over to the shelves and quickly arranged the books she had in her hands. Once satisfied, she looked back at Castle and smiled. "Ok kid, let's go get some lunch and maybe some ice cream," he suggested.

* * *

They went to get and early lunch at a small café and then headed to Central Park for ice cream and an afternoon walk.

"Is Richard Castle your real name?" Genevieve asked as they walked hand in hand through the park.

"No, it's not. What made you ask that?" Castle couldn't help but feel like the question had come out of left field.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about it," she shrugged.

"My real name, well the name on my original birth certificate is Richard Rodgers," he provided, even though she had yet to ask what his name actually was.

"Is Castle your dad's last name or something?" she wondered, knowing Martha's last name was Rodgers.

"Um, I don't think so. That's not where I got it from anyway. I've never met my dad," he replied, bracing himself for the barrage of questions he was sure he would get about his absent father.

"Oh." Castle could practically see the gears in Genevieve's head turning as she processed the information. "Then why Castle?" she went on without missing a beat. She obviously was not interested in the story about his father. For the moment anyway. It would come up eventually, just like it did with Alexis when she had a family tree project for school.

"It sounded cool. And it looked good on a book cover," he teased. To be honest, he wasn't really sure why he had gone with the name Castle. He supposed it was because it sounded noble and strong.

"So you like being called Castle?" he was beginning to wonder where she was headed with all these questions.

"I guess. It's not a stuffy as Mr. Castle. My mother is really the only one who calls me Richard, but I don't mind being called Rick either. Especially by my friends. It's just more personal, makes me feel more normal and less like a celebrity when I am out of the lime light," he answered thoroughly. As he thought back on it, he wasn't sure he had ever said that to anyone before. He usually just introduced himself as Rick Castle and people took it from there.

"So, like now?" and just like that, Castle figured out Genevieve's motive.

"Well, sorta," he answered vaguely, not sure if he should encourage this line of thought or not.

"I could call you Rick," she said nonchalantly.

"You could, but I am not sure what your mother would think of that," he started slowly, not really wanting to make Beckett the bad guy, but knowing if Beckett heard her daughter call him by his first name when she herself didn't even do that, it might send her back into a panic.

"You say that a lot. Does my mom not like you or something?" Gen asked.

"She is just very protective of you and only wants what's best for you," he tried to explain.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can me calling you by your first name be bad for me?" she challenged.

"It's not bad for you, angel. It's just complicated," this girl was too smart for her own good.

"That just means you don't want to talk about it," she called him out.

"No, that just means it's complicated," he laughed, knowing she had caught him.

"Let me guess, it's 'grown up stuff'," she got him again. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You've heard them all, haven't you?" he assumed.

"I'm a cop's daughter with a deadbeat dad, so yeah, pretty much," she retorted.

"All I can say is your mom loves you very much and she just wants to surround you with good people who all have your best interests in mind," he explained again, his reasoning still sounding lame to his ears. He couldn't just tell her out right that her mother was afraid she was going to get too attached to him and that she feared somewhere down the line he would walk out of their lives just like everyone else had. He couldn't burden a twelve year old with her mother's fears, especially with all the things Gen had to deal with already.

"Well, you _are_ a good person. You're super nice and you help me with my homework. That has to count for something," she whined.

"Thank you, and it does count for something, sweetheart. Your mom thinks I'm a good person too, she just wants to get to know me a little bit better first. So that is what we are doing now, you, me, and your mom. We are getting to know each other," he replied.

"So can I call you Rick?" she asked impatiently.

"After all of that, that's what we come back to?" he said on an exasperated laugh.

"I'm twelve. I have a one track mind," she stated matter of factly. Again seeming so much like a normal twelve year old that it took him back for a moment. He had really broken her out of her shell.

"I don't think it's a good idea, kid. Not yet," he tried to dissuade her.

"Or not in front of my mom," her dark eyes took on a mischievous glint he had never seen before. "It could be our little secret."

"You want to call me Rick _that bad_?" he checked.

"Well, you said your friends call you Rick, and I'm your friend right?" her eyes went round and pleading. How could he say no to that? A familiar befuddled feeling overcame him. It was the same feeling he got the night she ran away. She was willing to push the limits _for him. _

"O-of course," he stammered.

"So then I should get to call you Rick," she reasoned as if were as simple as all that. He chuckled as he watched mischief fill her expression once again. He never pegged Genevieve for being manipulative and man, was he sorely mistaken.

"Before I keep a secret for you, not saying I am going to, but if I am going to you, I have to lay down a rule. A secret rule," he started.

"How can a rule be a secret? How would you know if you were breaking it or not?" Gen was confused.

"Aren't you quick!" he laughed. "The rule is secret between you and me. It's not a secret, but it is about secrets. And if you tell anyone else the rule, you break the rule. Understand?"

"Well I would if you told me the rule," she sighed, irritated. Castle couldn't believe how much she sounded like her mother in that moment.

"Ok, ok. I will keep a secret as long as I don't think it is something your mom needs to know about," he explained.

"Same goes for me too, right?" Genevieve was making sure she understood. "So just little secrets."

"Exactly, then we won't get in trouble," Castle nodded.

"So does this mean I can call you Rick when Mom's not around?" she asked eagerly.

"If you really want to," he allowed, still not sure he should.

"Thanks Rick," she grinned. Castle just shook his head. "So Rick," she started, her eyes sparkling as she said his name. "You mentioned ice cream."

"You're a handful, you know that," he teased. Her smile only widened. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what Beckett was like as a little girl. "Alright, ice cream it is," he decided. She reached over and slid her hand into his. He gave her a gentle squeeze as he led her to the ice cream cart.

* * *

Beckett knocked on the door of the loft only to hear Castle's voice from the other side saying it was open. She let herself in finding Castle, Gen and Alexis on the couch. Genevieve was sideways in Castle's lap with her back against the arm of the couch. She couldn't tell exactly what they were up to, but both girls' were staring intently at Castle.

"My turn?" he checked. They both nodded. "What did Alexis say?"

"Nicaragua," Alexis repeated.

"So you're 'A'," Gen added.

"Thanks, kid," Castle deadpanned, eliciting a giggle from Genevieve. Beckett figured they were playing some type of game and she was almost certain she understood the rules. "Alberta," Castle finally answered. "That makes you an "A" too," he said with a pointed look to Gen.

"Easy, Allen," she replied quickly.

"New Brunswick," Beckett chimed in, figuring out that you had to name a place that started with the last letter of the location the previous person named.

"Good one, Beckett," Castle praised, tipping his head back to meet her eyes.

"Hey Mom, Gen greeted finally, snaking an arm behind Castle's head to wave.

"Hello Detective Beckett," Alexis added with a small wave of her own.

"You ready to go, girlie?" Beckett asked. Genevieve exchanged a look with Castle. To be honest, she wasn't ready to go.

"Uh, Beckett, would you and Genevieve like to stay for dinner?" Castle invited, sensing the girl's hesitation to leave. Beckett could tell they were in cahoots and she realized that should probably bother her more than it did and it might at a later moment when she wasn't so tired but as she watched her daughter wriggle and laugh as Castle assaulted her with a round of fierce tickling, she found herself considering the idea of staying for dinner.

"Well, we don't want to impose…" she started.

"No imposition at all, in fact I haven't even decided what we're having yet," he replied, not turning his attention from Genevieve. Beckett thought for a moment.

"Ok then, we will stay for dinner if we can get pizza, my treat," she bargained.

"Pizza it is, but _my_ treat," Castle corrected.

"Castle," Beckett warned, using a tone he was all too familiar with. Gen shot Castle a look telling him she was familiar with that tone too.

"We had taco night at your place, it's my turn," he argued, despite the fact he knew he shouldn't.

"Yes, but then you hosted Gen's birthday party, it's _my turn_," she countered sounding somewhat exasperated.

"You better listen to her," Genevieve chimed in.

"What's she going to do?" he asked seriously.

"Probably make us go home," the girl replied, her tone the same as his.

"Well, we don't want that so, ok Beckett, you can pay. Just this once," he allowed finally. Beckett smiled victoriously. Castle's breath caught in his chest. He almost vowed to let her pay more often if he could see that smile. Almost.

"Can we keep playing our game while we wait for dinner?" Gen asked.

"Sure thing, but let me up so I can help your mom order. Then we'll start up a new round," he decided. Genevieve scrambled out of his lap and onto the arm of the couch.

"We'll keep playing until they're done," Alexis announced, pulling a wide smile from Gen. "I guess I am a "k" so Kenya," she started.

As Castle rounded the couch, he looked back at the two girls and smiled. He loved that Alexis and Genevieve were comfortable around each other and not only that, but that they actually got along.

"It looks like you guys had fun today," Beckett noted, removing her gun and badge and stowing them in her purse. Castle reached out and took the bag, hanging it in the closet.

"It was a good day. We went to the park and got a little fresh air. Gen is quite the character once you get her going," he chuckled.

"She must really like you if she is willing to be silly around you," Beckett mentioned.

"All part of my charm," Castle boasted. Beckett rolled her eyes. "Did I miss anything good at the station?" he wondered.

"Only if paperwork counts," she shrugged. Castle pulled a face. "Thank you for watching her, usually my dad takes her, but he had jury duty of all things," she added.

"You know I don't mind. Anytime," he responded. Beckett studied his face for a moment, noticing his honest but somewhat sheepish expression.

"You really are too kind. I hope you don't feel like you have to prove something to me, ya know since…" she trailed off assuming he vividly remembered her "episode". Castle reached out and set his hand on Beckett's shoulder hoping to relieve some of the anxiety that suddenly flooded her stance and features.

"Beckett, I don't feel that way at all. I truly enjoy watching Genevieve. She brings life back to this loft," he smiled.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of life here today. I didn't expect to see Alexis," Beckett gestured to the couch.

"She had laundry to do, then Gen asked her to stay and play a game," he stated.

"Gen asked?" that surprised Beckett. Castle nodded. "Wow," Beckett mused. She knew Genevieve had responded well to Alexis at the party, but this was even a step further. Gen's anxiety was more controlled than it had ever been. Beckett had begun to wonder if they would ever reach this point without medication, it appeared it was possible.

"So, what do you want on your pizza? Since you're paying, I'll order," Castle's voice broke through Beckett's thoughts.

"Pepperoni and green olive, for both me and Gen," she provided easily.

* * *

As they waited for the pizza, they started a new round of the Geography game, this time including Beckett. The game continued through dinner, and as the choices of locations diminished, they reached for more creative options such Gallifrey, Serenity Valley, Krypton, and Alderaan from a few of their favorite Sci-fi universes. By the time Castle started to use the moons of Saturn, Beckett decided it was time for them to head home.

"Ok girlie, you have school tomorrow. It's time to get home for a shower and bed," she instructed.

"But Mom…"Genevieve whined.

"But Genevieve…" Beckett mocked, earning her a face from her daughter. "Say goodbye to Castle and Alexis, and thank you."

"I know," Gen grumbled. She moved from where she sat on the floor and threw herself into Castle's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his shoulder. Castle's arms wound around her waist, squeezing her tight. "Thank you for letting my come over today, it was so much fun," she said before dropping her voice and adding a barely audible "Rick."

Castle let out a low chuckle, "No problem, sweetheart. It was fun. I'll see you again soon, I promise." He stood and eased her back onto her feet. She turned and hugged Alexis.

"Thanks for playing with us and thanks for the shirts and stuff," she mentioned.

"Of course, Gen. I am just glad to have someone to give my hand me downs to," Alexis grinned.

"Alright kid, grab your things so you and your mom can get home," Castle interjected.

"Things? As in more than the books she came with?" Beckett clarified.

"Alexis had some old clothes and things she thought Gen would like," Castle explained. Beckett had a notion to be irritated, but Gen was growing like a weed and any little bit helped. Plus it wasn't like Alexis ever wore anything inappropriate so she didn't have to worry about that.

Castle walked them to the door and gave Gen one more hug and left Beckett with the promise of seeing her the next day before letting them leave. He turned around to see his daughter leaning against the counter, smirking.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Seriously, what?" he repeated, her smirk driving him crazy.

"Just you being all domestic with the Becketts," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" he wasn't sure how he felt about the words "domestic" and "Becketts" in the same sentence. They were nowhere near there. Yet.

"Gen sitting on your lap, you helping Beckett get dinner, it's just so cute seeing you act like an adult," Alexis continued.

"Well don't let word get around, it will ruin my reputation," he replied with mock seriousness.

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised. "But seriously, I think they are good for you," she decided. She knew she couldn't always be there for her dad like she had been in the past, so it was good to see he was making room for other people in his life. Good people. Not some of the toxic ones he used to surround himself with. He just smiled and padded towards her, wrapping her in a fierce hug and kissing her hair.

"I love you, pumpkin," he whispered.

* * *

He groaned as the phone rang for the third time. He popped his head out of the warm cocoon of cover to try and located the annoying device. He groped for it on the nightstand, briefly checking the caller ID before pressing it to his ear.

"Beckett, it's early," he whined.

"I'm going to kill you," _That woke him up._

"What did I do?! It's too early for me to have done anything! I was asleep!" he defended himself.

"Before you went to sleep," she growled.

"You're mad at me for brushing my teeth?" he may have been awake, but his brain wasn't functioning enough to figure out what she was so upset about.

"Castle, you gave my daughter a Richard Castle t-shirt!" she shouted. He pulled the phone away from his ear not only because she was yelling, but because he was laughing out loud.

"Oh, that. I didn't give it to her. She found it. I just said she could keep it," he chuckled.

"Why on earth would you think that was a good idea? You knew it would annoy me," she continued.

"I just like to pull your pigtails," he mentioned, practically able to see her rolling her eyes through the phone. "Just let her wear it to school, she loves it. And let me get back to sleep. You can yell at me all you want later."

"Don't think this is over," she warned.

"I'm sure it's not. I'll see you later, Beckett," he finished, still laughed.

"I hate you," she mumbled, ending the call. Castle continued laughing for a few moments as he pictured the look on Beckett's face when Gen came out of her room that morning wearing the Richard Castle t-shirt. He looked forward to teasing her about this for some time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I forced myself to finish this. I don't like it, but I owed you guys a chapter. Please be kind. I know I skated over her mother's murder and her finding justice for that, it's just not really something I want to touch in this series, but I needed to show her getting past it in a way so she could be willing to move on with her life. Please be kind.**

* * *

Castle couldn't say he was expecting this, but if he thought about it, he wasn't surprised. He knew Beckett was struggling with the current case. It was so similar to her mother's case that he would be concerned were she not affected. He knew she was headed for some kind of a meltdown. However, he never really imagined that meltdown would bring her knocking on _his_ door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Castle replied, moving out of her way. She walked by him quickly, but soon looked lost. She sort of paced awkwardly and rung her hands, obviously not sure what to do with herself. Castle eyed her wearily, knowing she was trapped in her own head. He wanted to pull her out, but first he needed to get her to relax, make her comfortable. "Is there anything I can…" he started only to be stopped by a fierce shaking of her head. Castle just stood there staring, not sure what to ask next.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should just…" she started, her eyes flicking back towards the door.

"No!" he replied more desperately than he intended. He didn't want her getting away. She was obviously upset and she had come to him for a reason. She wasn't going to leave until they sorted this out. "No, you're fine. Just relax. Make yourself at home," he added, more gently even going so far as to take a step back, giving her some space.

"You probably think I'm nuts," she sighed.

"I think you're overwhelmed," he amended. Beckett's head snapped up, meeting his eyes for the first time since he opened the door.

"Right," she agreed. She could see the concern written all over his face. He truly wanted to help her with whatever she was going through. Despite the fact that he had no idea what that was. "I…just don't want to be alone," she admitted, knowing that was all the explanation she could give him, for now. The truth was she needed a safe place to fall apart. As soft place to land. There was part of her that felt weird coming to him, but he was the first person she thought of and if she admitted it to herself, there was no one she trusted more.

"Well, you're always welcome here," he replied. She nodded.

"Do you think I could take a shower?" she asked.

"Yes, the guest bathroom is upstairs or you can you my bathroom, whichever you prefer," he offered.

"I'll go upstairs," she decided, not sure how she felt about using his bathroom.

"Everything you need should be up there but if something is missing, let me know," he added.

Beckett nodded again and started up the stairs. As she waited for the water to warm up, she leaned against the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. She couldn't remember the last time she slept or even ate for that matter. She sighed heavily. She was a mess.

When she came back downstairs, Castle met her with a glass of wine. He had to admit she looked better than when she went upstairs, but she still looked beat and worse yet she looked tormented. She glanced over his shoulder to see he managed to pull together and entire meal.

"How long was I up there?" she wondered, taking the glass. She didn't think she had been gone long enough for him to make so much food. Castle glanced over at the microwave to check the time.

"About twenty minutes. I just heated up some leftovers," he shrugged. "I figured it'd been awhile since you'd eaten."

"It has, thanks," she forced a smiled. They both sat down at the counter and started working on their meals in companionable silence.

"Gen is with my dad," Beckett announced finally. Castle looked over at her, trying to figure out if he actually asked where Genevieve was. He knew he was thinking it, but surely he was polite enough not to ask. "You 'didn't ask' very loudly," she smirked. He blushed despite himself.

"I didn't mean to…" he trailed off not sure what to say. It wasn't like he actually asked but he still felt guilty for assuming Beckett hadn't considered her own daughter.

"You didn't. As soon as I saw where this case was headed, I took her over there," she explained. A distant look crossed her features. "That was four days ago," she realized, then she met Castle's eyes. "I haven't seen my own daughter in four days. How horrible is that?"

"Kate…"Castle breathed setting his hand on her back. "Think about it though, how much have you been home in the last four days?" he asked. She simply shook her head. "Not enough to take care of her so you took her to someone who could and I'm sure she's having a great time. There's nothing wrong with that," he pointed out. She nodded and looked back at her plate, pushing the remaining food around with her fork. Castle studied her. Her shoulders were tight and dark circles hung under her eyes. If he had to guess, she hadn't slept in four days either. "When did you sleep last?" I mean real sleep, not an hour or so in the break room?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure," she sighed.

"Then you need rest, everything else can wait," he stated.

He got up to go make up the guest room. He knew it had clean sheets, but it needed blankets. He made sure she had anything else essential she may need and headed back downstairs. He stilled at the bottom of the stairs as he found Beckett still in her hcair but her face was in her hands. She was obviously crying. He rushed to her side.

"Kate," he breathed again, gathering her in a hug.

Beckett allowed herself to be pulled out of the chair and into his arms. She knew she was going to break down eventually but it still took her by surprise. She started crying and just couldn't stop. She clung to Castle as he led her to the couch and held her as she continued to cry. He pressed a kiss to her hair and stroked a hand up and down her back.

"My mom's dead," she sobbed.

"I know," he replied.

"Someone killed her," she continued.

"I know," he repeated, bringing his hands to cup her face and force her to meet his eyes. "I know Kate, but that person is in jail because of you. They can't hurt anyone else because of you and your hard work. And the person who hurt this woman and took away someone else's mother can't hurt anyone else because of you," he reminded her.

"Then why does this still get to me?" she asked, her eyes screwing shut.

"Because you are human, Kate and you care. You care like no one else does," he whispered.

"I just want to be ok. I don't want to be like this," she cried.

"Kate, shh it's ok," he soothed.

"But it's not. I don't like be rendered incapable by these kinds of cases. I hate that I have to send my daughter away so she doesn't have to see me fall apart. I just want to be normal, but the bastard that killed my mother took that away from me," she ranted, her eyes flying open to meet his.

"I know," he replied sadly.

She fisted his t-shirt and buried her face against his chest, her tears quickly soaking the fabric. He rocked her gently and wished he could get her to calm down. He realized this was probably the first time she let anyone see her break down. He imagined all of the other times she simply sent Gen away and locked herself away doing God knows what until she felt better. He grimaced at the thought but was glad she trusted him enough know to come to him.

Beckett felt the exhaustion overwhelming her as she cried. As her breathing regulated and the tears trailed off she found it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was still in Castle's lap, but a bigger part of her was too tired to care.

Castle felt Beckett's breathing shift from shallow and erratic to deep and even and he assumed she had finally let herself fall asleep. He held her until he was sure movement would wake her and then he carefully carried her to the master bedroom. As he set her down and then tried to right himself he realized she was still clinging to his shirt. He attempted to pull the fabric from her grip with no success. Still afraid to wake her after she finally fell asleep, he surrendered and lay down next to her.

Beckett sat straight up in bed. She knew it wasn't her bed but other than that, the dark room didn't offer her any clues. Even knowing she was at Castle's loft didn't narrow it down much.

"Kate," Castle's voice called in the dark, much closer than she expected. He was in bed with her. She flinched slightly as his warm hand came to rest on her back.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"My bedroom," he replied easily. "and before you can ask, the only reason I am still here is that up until a moment ago you had a fistful of my shirt and I hadn't yet figured a way out," Beckett looked over at him, squinting to see the wrinkled spot on the front of his shirt where her hand had obviously been.

"Oh. Sorry," if there was any light in the room he would have seen her blush. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just over an hour," Castle provided. "I guess now I can get out of your way so you can get some more rest. Not only do you need it, but you deserve it."

"I can go. You set up the guest room, right?" she offered. Castle waved her off.

"You're already comfortable here. The sheets are warm and everything," he mentioned with a soft chuckle. A silence that was more awkward than comfortable filled the room. Beckett was suddenly overwhelmed by the idea of being left alone. She had come here to his house to avoid that.

"You could always…stay," she suggested so softly she wasn't sure he would hear her.

"Do you want me to stay?" He knew how hard it was for her to ask for help and just her being here was a huge deal. He knew if she offered to let him stay it was more for her benefit than his.

"Yes," was her response and she laid back down and curled into his side.

Somewhere off in the distance Castle heard the sound of a phone ringing. He hadn't been sleeping, he was just lying there in the dark letting his mind wander. Sleep would come later. He looked down at the woman sleeping against his chest and considered his options. She was sleeping pretty heavy and he would really hate to miss the call if it was important. He carefully extracted himself form the bed and went to find the source of the ringing. As he walked into the kitchen he found Beckett's phone buzzing across the counter. Gen's picture lit up the screen. That call was important.

"Hello sweetheart," he answered.

"Rick?" she checked. He nearly chuckled at the use of his first name. Their little secret.

"The one and only," he smiled despite the fact she couldn't see him.

"So Mom is with you," she determined.

"Yes and I'd let you talk to her, but she's sleeping," he responded.

"Oh. That's ok. I just wanted to make sure she was ok," Castle felt his chest tighten in reaction to Gen's last statement. Of course Genevieve knew when her mother was upset. She was old enough to know when she got sent to Grandpa's something wasn't right.

"She's fine, I promise," he replied knowing how easily Genevieve's anxiety flared.

"Ok," it was only one syllable, but he could hear a tremor in her voice. He thought quickly.

"So how have you been, kid? I haven't seen you in awhile," he went for changing the subject.

"Oh. Good. Just been reading and going to school. Oh and playing soccer with Javi," the excitement in her voice as she spoke the last sentence made him smile.

"so you really like soccer?" he inquired.

"with Uncle Javi I do, I wouldn't want to play at school," she replied.

"Why not? If you love it, wouldn't you want to play on the team?" he wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe next year. Javi still has a lot to teach me," Gen declined. Castle made a mental note to work with Esposito on encouraging Gen to join her school team. It seemed he thought she was good enough and Castle could only imagine how good it would be for her socially. It would be a nice way to make her comfortable around her classmates quickly.

"Anything else? Any good books?" he pushed on.

"No not really, just stories. What about you? What have you been doing? Eating ice cream?" she turned the question on him.

"Well, there certainly has been some of that," he chuckled. "But I've been working, approving things for the book I am trying to finish. Boring adult stuff."

"Sounds cool to me," Gen disagreed.

"Well, then you can help me out the next time you come over," he offered.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I probably have some things you could do," he chuckled. He had been halfway joking, but he had no problem showing her a little of what happened behind the scenes of making a book.

"I can't wait," he could practically hear her smiling through the phone. At least he had succeeded in brightening her spirits.

"Well for now you should probably get to bed, it's getting late," the responsible parent in him took over.

"Ok, I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Good night sweetheart," he smiled.

"Good night Rick, and thanks for taking care of my mom," she added.

"No problem, kid. I'll have her call you tomorrow," he ended the call.

Castle contemplated going to sleep in the guest room or even on the couch, but if Beckett woke up again, he didn't want her to wake up alone. Especially after she specifically asked him to stay. He tried not to think too much about her request. There was nothing personal about it. She only asked because she needed someone to hold on to while she fell apart. Nothing more. He wanted it to be so much more, more personal, but now was not the time. He was just hoping that maybe once they put this behind them she would be more open to the idea of a relationship with him. He would just have to continue being patient.

As he slid back into the bed, Beckett instantly rolled over and curled against his side, gravitating to the warmth of his body. As she lifted her leg over his hip and rested her hand across his heart, he realized he was in for a long night.

Castle's eyes blinked open, squinting in the sunlight bleeding into the room. He was very aware of two things. He was wonderfully warm and painfully aroused. He shifted slightly, causing the thick fog of sleep to lift. Only then did he realize he was not alone in bed. The other person in his bed was stretched out across his chest with one leg threaded through his pressing against…something it definitely shouldn't be. He shifted again, trying to find a position that brought him a little more comfort while he sorted out the situation. He reached over and brushed the hair out of the face of his companion. Kate Beckett?! He was in bed with Kate Beckett? He was in bed, _aroused_, with Kate Beckett draped over him! After making that realization he was fully awake and totally aware. The details were coming back to him. She showed up, she was upset. He clamed her down, she asked him to stay. Nothing personal. He remembered a few times in the night she woke up in tears and he pulled her closer, kissed her hair and held her until she was once again asleep. At the moment however, his immediate thought was the he needed to get out of bed before she woke up and things got awkward and embarrassing.

Beckett could have sworn Castle was still in bed with her. She vividly remembered the sound of a strong heartbeat under her head and the safe comfort of arms around her waist and the insistent pressing of…something she tried not to think about when she thought of Castle. However, when she finally opened her eyes, she was alone. This time she quickly realized she was in Castle's bedroom. She glanced around the room noticing the pictures of Alexis at varying ages on nearly every available surface. She pulled into a deep stretch and went to find some coffee. On her way out she smiled softly as she noticed he had stuck the thank you note Gen had sent him in the framed of his full length mirror.

She stood in the doorway of his office looking out into the living room, watching him for a moment. He was watching something on TV and by the rapt attention he was giving it, she assumed it was something he liked very much. She moved into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and went to join him on the opposite end of the couch.

"Good morning," he greeted, not quite able to meet her eyes. She was sure she saw a blush dust his cheeks telling her she must not be wrong about what she remembered of him being in bed with her. "I uh woke up early and I didn't want to disturb you so I moved out here," he stammered. Beckett smirked against the rim of her coffee mug. It was obvious he was hoping she hadn't noticed his "condition" earlier. "So did you sleep alright?" he checked. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't resist teasing him a little bit.

"I slept hard," she replied, her tone completely serious but a small smirk betrayed her slightly. His cheeks turned crimson. She turned to look at the TV and couched a little to cover a laugh she couldn't fight off.

Castle fidgeted in his seat. He took a deep breath and waited for the blush to subside. He had half a notion to explain himself and his earlier predicament, but he figured that would be even more embarrassing. So instead he returned his interest to his TV show hoping her small quip was the end of the matter.

"Oh, Doctor Who. I should have known," she laughed as the theme song played. "That is so you," Castle breathed a sigh of relief, they had obviously moved on.

"I want to get Gen into it, She's love it," he replied with a laugh of his own. Beckett had only seen a few episodes here and there but from what she had seen, he was right, Genevieve would love it.

"That's fine with me, expand her horizons," she shrugged.

"Speaking of which, she called last night after you fell asleep," Castle remembered.

"You answered, right?" Beckett checked knowing Genevieve would panic if she didn't get an answer.

"Yes. She just wanted to make sure you were ok. Then we talked for a little bit about what she's been up to," he provided.

"Oh good, thank you. Even though she is unfortunately used to being sent to 'Camp Grandpa' she still worries," Beckett sighed.

"It's no problem. I'll do anything I can to help," he mentioned honestly.

"I owe you, seriously," she added. Castle shook his head. "Rick, I do," The use of his first name stilled him. "Not only for what you did for me last night, but for everything you've done since you met Genevieve. I know you said you wanted to get to know us but I am sure you didn't mean you wanted to be her babysitter and her chauffer. I am sure you have better things to do than have movie and game nights with us," she mentioned sheepishly.

"Kate, I love it. I really do. Things have been lonely around here and I forget about that when I hang out with you guys," he smiled. Beckett smiled in return. Castle studied her for a moment, comparing the way she looked at the moment to the way she looked the night before. Now her eyes were clear and she looked rested and relaxed. All the panic and anxiety seemed to have seeped out of her system. To be honest, she looked less haunted.

"What?" Beckett wondered, catching his stare. Castle waved her off.

"I...just wanted to make sure you were ok," he admitted.

"I'm fine, really. I feel better than I have in awhile. I know I will probably struggle with my mother's death the rest of my life, but something about this last case made me feel like I might be able to move on from it. And coming here, having a chance to really fall apart and let out all of that pent up emotion is something I've needed for a long time," she assured him. Castle was somewhat taken back by the openness of her response. She was never comfortable talking about her mother's murder. The night before they hadn't really spoken, he just let her cry. Was that all she needed? Had she really never been allowed to feel all the emotions from that and let them out? "So like I said before, I owe you," she repeated.

"I still insist that you owe me nothing. I was being a friend and my door is always open. I hope you know that," he responded.

* * *

**A/N: The awkward "morning after "scene seems a little left field. I promise it won't down the line. I did put it there for a reason.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is all over the place, but it is mostly filler to get onto bigger and better things. Did you hear that? Bigger and better things! Get excited! The fun is coming!**

* * *

"Hey kid," Castle said as the call connected. Genevieve checked to make sure her mom wasn't around before she replied.

"Rick, what's up?"

"You hesitated, Mom close by?" he teased.

"Not sure, but I don't wanna get us in trouble," she answered.

"Not us, sweetheart, _you_. You're the one who wants to call me Rick," he retorted with a laugh.

"Whatever, why did you call?" she continued, irritated. Castle laughed again, she sounded just like her mother.

"You know your mom is going out this weekend, right?" he checked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Well, I was thinking you and I could have a date night. Dinner and a show, you can even pick a movie or something on Broadway," he offered.

"Really?!" Genevieve gasped.

"Yes, you were coming to my place anyway. I just figured we would do something different. Mix it up a bit. So are you interested?" he wondered.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Ok, but you know you might have to wear a dress, and you will definitely have to brush you hair," he laid out knowing the girl was a tomboy to the core.

"Ok, but just this once," she decided.

"Alright, now I just need to know what you want to see so I can get tickets," he requested.

"Lion King," she replied without hesitation. He'd been expecting that. Beckett told him she was dying to see it when he talked to her about his date night idea.

"Lion King it is, I'll see you Friday," he laughed ending the call.

* * *

Beckett bit back a laugh as she heard the groan of frustration emanating from Genevieve's room down the hall. The girl was trying to get ready for her "date" with Castle. She wanted everything to be perfect, obviously things weren't working out.

"MOM!" the pleading cry came.

"Coming!" Beckett checked her reflection, making sure she was ready for her own date before she went to help her daughter.

"Oh man, you look so pretty, I look stupid," Gen grumbled as her mother entered the room in a tasteful black dress and red stilettos.

"Sweetheart, you don't look stupid. You look very pretty, we just need to figure out what to do with your hair," Beckett reassured her child. "How about a braid?"

With a lot of squirming on Genevieve's part and a lot of heavy sighing on Beckett's they managed to tame the girl's curls into an elegant braid.

"He may not recognize you," Beckett mused. "I'm not sure I recognize you." Gen rolled her eyes.

"When is he getting here? Is it time yet?" she asked impatiently.

"He should be here any minute. Now remember to stay with him at all times. And if you get separated at the theater, find a staff member, ok? And do what he says and make sure you're using your best manners," Beckett lectured.

"Mom, I know," Gen whined, they had been over all of this before. The doorbell rang and she ran off to answer it.

"Hello Miss Genevieve, you look beautiful," Castle greeted when he saw who answered the door. He wasn't lying. She was wearing a flowered wrap dress with leggings and ballet flats. Her dark hair was tucked into a long French braid that lay over her shoulder. He had never seen her so put together. He extended a small bouquet of daisies towards her. "These are for you."

"Thank you," Genevieve replied with a deep blush, taking the flowers. By this time, her mother had entered the room and was standing behind her. Beckett and Castle shared a small smile over Gen's head. "Mom," Gen started, turning to look at her mom, her eyes making it obvious she wasn't sure what to do with the flowers.

"I'll take care of those," Beckett offered. "You don't want to keep your date waiting," she added, winking at Castle.

"Ok, then we'll see you later, have fun," he replied with a broad smile belying the fact that he was not particularly excited about Beckett going on a date with someone else.

"You guys have fun too!" Beckett replied.

"And Beckett?" Castle poked his head back into apartment after he ushered Genevieve into the hallway. "You look beautiful too." Beckett blushed just like her daughter had and nodded her thanks.

* * *

Castle nearly laughed out loud as he watched Genevieve eat her dinner. Obviously Beckett had a discussion with her about proper table manners. She carefully dabbed her mouth wither her napkin and quickly replaced it in her lap.

"Are you enjoying your dinner, kid?" he checked.

"It's so good and this place is so fancy! We should do this again!" she beamed. Castle chuckled to himself. It was fancy. Beckett would string him up by his toes if she had any idea how much he spent on this evening. It was probably equal to if not more than her monthly rent. However, he would pay it all over again to see Gen enjoying herself the way she was.

"Sure, we can have a date night anytime you would like," he grinned, but he noticed something dark cross the girl's features. "What's wrong, Gen?"

"My mom's on a date," she huffed. Castle's eyes widened. He didn't expect that.

"You don't want you mom to date?" If that was the case, he had a bigger battle ahead of him than he originally thought.

"No, no, I just don't want her to date him," she pouted.

"Have you met him?" As far as Castle knew, this was Beckett's first date with the man.

"No," she replied. "Not that that matters."

"Then how do you know you don't like him? He could be a very nice guy," he chuckled.

"Because he's not you," she mumbled. Castle couldn't quite hear her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I want her to be on a date with you," she repeated, louder and full of confidence.

"Oh honey," Castle sighed.

"You like my mom, don't you?" she asked.

"Sweetheart…" Castle didn't really think he should go into this.

"You do, I know you do! And she likes you too! I see the way you look at each other. I'm not dumb," Gen protested.

"I never said you were, and I never said you were wrong. I just don't think this is something we should be talking about," Castle laid out.

"So you do want to date her?" Genevieve checked.

"That is between me and your mother," he continued to deflect her.

"So maybe someday?" she asked, her eyes gleaming hopefully.

"Ok, yes, maybe someday, but your mom is very cautious, you know that and I don't exactly have the best track record, dating wise, so we could be a long way off," he admitted.

"What do you mean you know have the best track record?" she asked, her eyes going wide. Castle cringed. He knew Gen had him on a pedestal and he hated to ruin that for her.

"Honey, I've been married twice and divorced twice," he sighed.

"Yeah and mom has a kid, so what?" Gen shrugged, obviously seeing no issue.

"Ok, ok, enough about the dating topic," he laughed "Plus, if I was on a date with your mom, who would be here with you?" he added, tapping her on the nose. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

* * *

Castle enjoyed watching Genevieve's face as much if not more than he enjoyed watching the Lion King. He saw her dark eyes light up in response to the sights and sounds on the stage before her. She bobbed her head and wiggled in her seat as the songs played. By the final act she was perched in his lap having tired of leaning over to whisper things at him. He anchored her in his lap as she clapped and cheered wildly after the final curtain.

"That was so cool!" she gasped obviously in awe of it all.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, kid," he laughed.

"Thank you so much!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"You are very welcome. I think it's time to head back to the loft for ice cream," he suggested.

"Because no date night would be complete with out ice cream," Gen agreed.

* * *

Genevieve changed out of her fancy clothes while Castle made sundaes. She slid into the kitchen in her Richard Castle t-shirt and shorts, clutching the leather bound notebook he'd given her for her birthday. He couldn't help but smile. He loved the ease in which she fit into his life. She and Beckett. Their dinner conversation buzzed in his head. Knowing he had Gen's approval made him want to be more vigilant about the idea of dating Beckett.

"Have you been using that?" he asked as he slid a bowl in front of her.

"I'm trying, but I always end up writing scenes that have already been written in books I've read," she stated, obviously frustrated.

"Well, that's ok, just put it in your own words. That gives you good practice. You could always try to do a novelization of things that happen to you. For example, you could write a story about what we did tonight, make it third person instead of first person," he provided. Gen's face went contemplative before she dug into her ice cream. Castle reached out and set a hand on her arm. "Sweetheart, don't feel you have to take an interest in writing because I bought you that notebook. You can use it for whatever you want," he conveyed, hoping she understood that he didn't expect anything from her.

"I know, but I want to write, I've just never done it before so it takes some time to get started," she admitted.

"Well, it will get better and I'm always here if you need help," he offered. She smiled widely and went back to her sundae.

* * *

Beckett let herself into Castle's loft, not surprised he had left the door unlocked for her.

"Hey, you're back early," Castle greeted from the couch. He had long since traded his pristine navy suit for a black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She smiled, despite herself. He looked adorable ruffled and undone. "Your darling daughter is upstairs asleep," he added.

"I'm not surprised, did you guys have fun? Did she behave herself?" Beckett asked.

"We had a great time and she was a perfect young lady the entire evening," he replied. "What about you? How was your date?" he turned the question on her. The look on her face said enough. "That good, huh?" he asked, sarcastically. Her scowl darkened. "Sit down, tell me about it," he urged.

"Nothing to tell," Beckett made her way around the couch. "He left me at the restaurant. I had to catch a cab back here." She tucked herself into the corner of the couch opposite Castle.

"Why'd he leave? Didn't like the fact that you're a cop?" he wondered.

"No, he didn't like the fact I had a daughter," she grumbled.

"Well then he's a schmuck," Castle stated. Beckett laughed out loud. "He is! You have the greatest daughter in the world. It's his loss," he defended himself. Beckett smiled in thanks. "Since you've had a terrible evening thus far, you should make yourself comfortable and watch a movie with me," he recommended.

"Castle, it's late. And Gen…" she started.

"Is already in bed asleep, come on, you know you want to," he urged. "I'll even let you pick the movie and I will find you something more comfortable to wear," he sweetened the deal. Beckett nibbled on her lip as she considered his offer. He could tell he had almost won her over. "Please?" he tried.

"Ok fine, but only one," she agreed. Castle grinned and bounced up off the couch to find her something to wear.

When he returned moments later with a pair of Alexis's yoga pants and a t-shirt, she had selected a movie and went to change.

Sometime in the middle of the movie Beckett had nodded off. Castle carefully lifted her off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. He tucked her in and reluctantly went to sleep on the couch. He didn't want her to think the movie was a trick to get her to spend the night.

* * *

When Beckett woke up in Castle's bed, she was furious. She wanted to know just what he was playing at. His movie invitation seemed innocent enough, but it appeared he had another agenda. Typical man. She threw back the covers and went to find the man in question.

"What the hell is going on?" she growled when she found him at the coffee machine.

"Are you always this angry in the morning?" he smirked, handed her a mug of coffee. She took the cup and glared at him.

After a few greedy gulps, she continued, "You seriously put me in your bed last night? What if my very impressionable daughter would have woken up and come downstairs?"

"She would have seen me sleeping on the couch and probably would have woken me up to ask where you were," he responded smoothly. Embarrassment tinted Beckett's cheeks as she absorbed his statement. They hadn't been in bed together.

"Still, you should have just woken me up," she huffed.

"Didn't have the heart," he shrugged. Beckett rolled her eyes. "Ya know, I was thinking about your date…" he changed the subject.

"Oh and now you're going to give me dating advice?" she smirked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, ya know what I was thinking?" he pressed on as if she hadn't been making fun of him.

"Do tell," she feigned interest.

"Why don't you go out with me? I already know about your daughter and adore her. Plus you know I like you. It would be so easy," he finished, hoping it sounded more confident than he felt. He held his breath waiting for Beckett's reaction. He knew there would have been a time not long ago she would have rejected the idea immediately, but he wasn't sure anymore with the way things had changed lately.

Beckett couldn't say she was surprised by Castle's statement, to be honest she wasn't really even thrown off. Actually she was surprised by how much she had been expecting him to say just that. It was like she was waiting for him to ask. However, that didn't mean she had an answer for him. Yet. Before she could do anything where Castle was concerned she had to consult with Genevieve. She didn't want to do anything the would jeopardize Gen and Castle's relationship. Not again anyway. Knowing he was wating for a response, she smiled at Castle.

"It would be easy," she agreed.

"But?" he could feel it coming. His eyes lost a little of their sparkle. Beckett cringed inwardly.

"But, I need to think about it, because for me, even easy comes with complications," she laughed. To her relief, he laughed too.

"So it's not a 'no', right?" he checked.

"Right, it's not a 'no', it's a 'I'm seriously considering it, but I need to figure a few things out'," she assured him.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. At least it was progress. He waited this long, what was a little longer?


End file.
